


En otro momento, en otro lugar

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dos universos alternos, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiverse, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Slash, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Top Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Lucius Malfoy despierta en una cama acompañado, con un tapiz que dice que tiene tres hijos ¡Y Severus mirándolo como que si estuviera loco! ¿Terminará acostumbrándose a esa vida o se decidirá a volver? ¿Y que hay de la pobre alma que conseguió todo lo que quería en la vida y fue puesta en la del ex mortifago?- ¡Arruinas mi vida y arruino la tuya! -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es un proyecto corto. Tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos, según como se de mientras escriba.  
¡Gracias por leer!

-Abrió los ojos algo confundido, estiró su mano tratando de sentir otro cuerpo a su lado pero al no hacerlo lo sorprendió.  
Lucius frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba, se destapó notando que estaba vestido ¿Cuándo se había vestido? La cama no estaba cálida así que su pareja debió haberse levantado mucho antes.  
Eso no era normal, a Remus solía gustarle rodearlo con sus brazos y verlo dormir.  
Desabrochó un poco el pijama algo confundido al no ver ninguna marca en su pecho ¿Había tomado algo para deshacerlas? No, no solía hacerlo, estas marcas se podían tapar fácilmente.  
Miró su habitación mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más, el color de las paredes eran sin duda igual pero faltaban tantos muebles y decoraciones. Incluso las fotos de sus niños y nietos no se encontraban donde se suponía que estaban.  
Murmuró un hechizo para ver la fecha e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que no podía porque la varita no estaba sobre la mesita de noche como de costumbre.  
Se paró sin sentir ninguna molestia, tocó el suelo frío con sus pies sin siquiera molestarse.  
¿Dónde estaba su varita? ¿La había dejado en su bastón?  
Abrió el cajón viendo una varita extraña. Esa no era su varita pero aun así la agarró antes de caminar al baño.  
Cuando se quitó su ropa de dormir paró al dejar su torso libre. Miró su brazo notando con horror la marca tenebrosa, la tapó con una mano bastante aturdido.  
¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Pero estaba demasiado clara, opaca, seguramente el señor oscuro estaba muerto.  
Él nunca había sido marcado.  
Apretó los puños pensando que esta debía ser una broma así que siguió su rutina de aseo sintiendo como su mal humor empeoraba al notar algo que faltaba. Las cosas de su pareja parecían haber desaparecido, como que si el licántropo ya no viviera ahí.  
Salió del baño y fue directo a vestirse, normalmente trataba de usar a los elfos lo menos posible pero ese día parecía que todo estaba de cabeza.  
⸺Twinky ¡Comunícame con Severus! ⸺ la elfina apareció enseguida pero lo observó temerosa antes de jalarse las orejas.  
⸺Amo… el señor Snape está muerto. ⸺ ella parecía tan nerviosa que la apartó mientras abría la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerraba. No, en lo absoluto. No.  
Casi corrió a donde estaba el tapiz familiar sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta.  
La línea lo unía a Narcissa Black y luego bajaba hacia su único hijo, Draco Malfoy.  
¡No, imposible! Draco era hijo de él y Remus ¡Eso era una broma demasiado elaborada! ¿Dónde estaban Teddy y Eltanin?  
Tiró un hechizo hacia el tapiz tratando de que cambiara pero no lo hizo.  
Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio la vuelta caminando por los pasillos, tenía que buscar a quien sea que fuera conocido. Era imposible, él no se hubiera casado con su mejor amiga ¡Ella estaba casada con Evans! ¡Con otra mujer! Si, bueno, se la había quitado a Potter luego del nacimiento de Harry pero igual…  
⸺ ¡Amo, amo! ¡Twinky le ruega que no salga! ¡Los Aurores se lo llevaran si usted sale! ⸺ quedó congelado en medio del pasillo mientras apretaba la mandíbula.  
Genial.  
¿Cómo había terminado en arresto domiciliario?

.

.  
000

.

.

Luego de haber logrado un acuerdo con el ministerio había logrado evitar Azkaban, había sido obligo a donar demasiado a causas benéficas que se habían tragado casi un sexto de su fortuna.  
Luego de una lucha bastante fuerte por obtener un poco más a cambio de los nombres de los mortífagos y ayudar en los juicios de otros tantos al fin todo estaba en paz medianamente. Tenía arresto domiciliario por seis meses, solo le quedaba una semana y podría volver a salir de la mansión. Draco había ingresado a Hogwarts nuevamente para un octavo año, Cissy había decidido irse a Francia, ambos habían quedado como amigos después de tantos errores y tiras y aflojas.  
No recordaba que ese día hubiera sido distinto a su rutina habitual.  
O eso creyó cuando se despertó y notó que en su brazo desnudo no quedaba ni una sombra de la marca tenebrosa.  
Trató de incorporarse pero alguien que al parecer estaba acostado con él lo abrazó por la espalda y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo, haciendo que su espalda se pegara al pecho del extraño. Estaba por quejarse y salir del abrazo pero se calló cuando su acompañante habló primero.  
⸺No te levantes aun, Lucius…⸺ la voz sonaba algo ronca y venía acompañada de una caricia sobre su vientre desnudo. Apretó los labios tratando de darle una cara a esa voz y a la razón de porque tendría un hombre en su cama.  
Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo y se obligó a sentarse dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir sus músculos tensarse pero se obligó a pararse pero sintió sus piernas temblar. Oh, dioses.  
Había follado con alguien y no fue precisamente él quien estuvo arriba.  
⸺ ¿Lucius? ⸺ Esa voz… esa voz… Volteó algo temeroso encontrándose con una vista que no esperaba en lo absoluto, se sostuvo de lo que tuvo mientras sentía que su cabeza daba una vuelta. Sentado en su cama estaba la persona que menos esperaba en su vida, Lupin estaba ahí observándolo sin siquiera avergonzarse de su desnudez estando totalmente expuesto.  
Agarró apurado una bata y se la puso, incapaz de no sentir vergüenza de que el hombre lo mirara desnudo.  
El licántropo se estiró sin molestarse en ocultar que no llevaba nada puesto, cuando el hombre se sentó de espaldas a él para vestirse notó que tenía rasguños desperdigados por su piel además de cicatrices.  
Frunció el ceño.  
¿Cómo había terminado en la cama con un hombre lobo? ¡Él era Lucius Malfoy! ¡Como que si fuera a dejar que un mestizo que para colmo era mitad criatura oscura se lo follara! ¡Solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago!  
Lo observó lo más frio que pudo pero más dormido que despierto el de ojos miel volvió a acercársele dejando un beso en su mentón antes de dirigirse al baño.  
Lucius iba a echarlo de SU habitación y de su mansión para nunca recordar ese desliz cuando notó las fotos.  
Se acercó casi aterrado a la foto de Draco sentado junto a dos niños que no conocía, uno de ellos sonreía contento mientras se balanceaba, su cabello era rubio platino y sus ojos eran de color miel, el otro era apenas un bebé que estaba agarrándose con fuerza de los brazos de Draco.  
Pero eso no era lo más extraño, lo más extraño era la foto de Draco abrazándose a Potter mientras sostenían un bebé pequeño con cabello rubio y ojos verdes.  
¿Qué diablos significaba esto?  
La única forma de averiguar si ese crío era hijo de Draco y Potter de verdad o no, era ver el tapiz. Se puso un poco más de ropa antes de salir olvidándose del otro hombre, caminó lo más rápido que pudo pero en cuanto el tapiz estuvo a su vista se congeló.  
No, no estaba Narcissa Black en la línea que los unía a Draco.  
No solo decía Remus Lupin si no que otras dos ramificaciones salían de ellos dando los nombres de otros dos niños. Alzó su varita y conjuró un incendio, no le importaba que los Aurores luego lo arrestaran por usarlo ¡No iba a tolerar este tipo de bromas!  
⸺ ¿¡Pero que rayos, Lucius!? ⸺ Lucius bajó la varita sintiendo su boca seca, se volteó muy despacio reconociendo esa voz.  
En la puerta estaba Severus Snape mirándolo como que si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
Y esta vez Lucius si gritó. 

.

.

.  
000

.

.

  
Sentía ganas de vomitar.  
Él había tomado la marca oscura o, bueno, el yo de ahí la había tomado. Lo más seguro que si él la tomó también lo hizo Severus y ahora su mejor amigo estaba muerto.  
Por su culpa –o por la culpa de su otro yo-  
Al parecer estaba en arresto domiciliario por ser mortífago, eso no era tan difícil de seguir.  
Preguntándole a los elfos pudo obtener información. Voldemort había sido derrotado en la segunda guerra y no en la primera, al parecer Harry Potter era el niño que vivió .  
Parece que hacían reuniones de mortífagos en su casa, solo pensarlo era asqueante ¿Cómo su otro yo pudo permitirlo? Seguir a un hombre loco que terminaría matándolos a todos.  
¡Oh, y eso no era lo peor! Parecía que en ese mundo había nacido seis años antes, por lo tanto cuando Remus empezó Hogwarts él estaba en sexto año.  
Eso quería decir que el chico jamás se había interesado en él, que no había tratado de acercarse ni habían sido obligados a hacer tareas juntos.  
Quería decir que el jamás trató de cortejarlo cuando llegaron a sexto año, aprendiendo las costumbres sangre pura solo para poderle pedir un noviazgo oficial.  
Nunca había discutido con su padre sobre él y nunca se había negado a recibir la marca oscura.  
¿Eran si quiera él y Severus amigos? Ya no estarían en el mismo año.  
Eso quería decir que el hombre, el Lucius Malfoy de esa vida era un replica de su padre y pensarlo lo hizo sentirse preocupado.  
Si él estaba aquí… ¿El otro estaba en su lugar? ¡No, maldición! ¡No quería que lograra su divorcio por sus estúpidos prejuicios para con la gente como Remus!  
Si ese hombre llegaba a arruinar su vida él iba a encargarse de hacer pedazos cada parte de la de aquí.  
Había dudado en preguntar por la señora Malfoy pero al parecer estaba divorciado lo cual lo había hecho sentir aliviado. No estaba seguro de poder besar a otra persona ni si eso significaría infidelidad una vez que regresara. Apretó los labios pensando en su vida y en Remus con su otro yo.  
No era agradable pero de una manera retorcida seguía siendo él y su pareja no tenía manera de darse cuenta hasta que notara un comportamiento extraño.  
⸺Twinky necesito que me escuches. Te diré una lista de nombres y me dirás si está vivo o no. ⸺ la elfina asintió algo sorprendida por lo suave que estaba siendo su amo. Lucius quiso ir directo al nombre que le importaba pero sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.  
¿Y si no estaba vivo?  
⸺Sirius Black y James Potter. ⸺ eran los amigos de Remus, así que podrían servir para tantear el terreno.  
⸺Muertos. ⸺ Lucius tragó tratando de calmarse, hacía solo unos días se había peleado con Potter por una tontería. Era tan irreal pensar que esos dos revoltosos y dolores de cabeza no estuvieran alrededor de su esposo.  
⸺Lily Evans. ⸺  
⸺Muerta  
⸺Harry Potter.  
⸺ ¡Vivo! ⸺ Lucius se preguntó cómo se llevaría con Draco ¿Harry seguiría siendo un Slytherin? Por el tapiz sabía que no tenían ningún niño ambos, tal vez ni siquiera se conocían y eso lo desanimó un poco.  
⸺Remus Lupin. ⸺ dijo al fin luego de varios minutos de silencio, no quería alargarlo más. La criatura lo observó antes de mirar al suelo como pensando. Eso le hizo saber que tal vez la vida de él y Remus jamás se había cruzado.  
¿Pero cómo podía cruzarse si ese yo era un grano en el culo? ¡Bueno, el solía serlo pero no con Remus! Bueno, no con él luego de unos años de conocerlo.  
⸺Vivo

.

.  
000

.

.

  
  
⸺ ¿¡Qué haces en mi mansión!? ⸺ quería preguntar cómo estaba vivo, porque no tenía ninguna marca en el cuello de la mordida de Nagini. Porque mierda el tapiz estaba mal y porque todo parecía tan extraño dentro de su mansión. Pero esas preguntas no salieron, no quería pensar que se había vuelto loco porque ahora veía fantasmas.  
⸺ ¿Será porque tenemos negocios juntos? Diablos, Lucius ¿Seguro que no estás esperando de nuevo? ⸺ ¿Esperando que? Se mordió la lengua mientras agarraba mejor su varita en ese momento se dio cuenta que era la varita que el ministerio había roto.  
Estaba armada, de nuevo.  
Miró de nuevo al tapiz mientras pensaba, tratando de hilar todo.  
Había despertado en la cama con un licántropo el cual no estuvo sorprendido al verlo ni asqueado, no tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, el tapiz demostraba que al menos tenía tres hijos y un nieto. Narcissa no estaba en él. Severus estaba bastante vivo a pocos metros de él. Su varita estaba armada como que si nunca hubiera sido rota y había fotos por todos lados que demostraban que de alguna forma había una vida antes de ese instante.  
Una vida sin marca, sin Voldemort y al parecer, con un sucio mestizo mitad criatura.  
¿Era un sueño? ¿Era algo intrincado para darle una lección? ¿Cuál?  
Oh, por dios. Esperaba que si él estuviera ahí el tipo de esta vida no estuviera donde estaba él.  
¿Y si salía y lo arrestaban? ¿Y si era un tipo así de forma Hufflepuff? Pensar en un él más suave y dulce era chocante.  
Joder, ese hombre iba a avergonzarlo.  
⸺ ¿Lucius? ⸺ La voz de Severus se escuchó más preocupada, él tragó pensando que tenía que seguir la corriente antes de averiguar cómo volver a su vida. Tal vez si hablaba tratarían de meterlo en una institución mental.  
⸺Lo siento… solo estaba cansado. ⸺ se irguió lo mejor que pudo y miró al tapiz, estaba quemado en toda la parte donde estaba “su familia”. Tendrían que conseguir uno nuevo.  
⸺ ¿Por qué quemaste el tapiz? ⸺ El profesor ¿Era acaso profesor en esta extraña vida? Lo miró arqueando una ceja.  
⸺… Accidente. ⸺ se obligó a murmurar antes de salir, pasando por al lado de Severus.  
Por suerte el hombre solo lo miró con sospecha antes de caminar tras él. Lucius sintió algo de alivio al notar que él manejaba varios negocios, al parecer su yo Hufflepuff era lo suficientemente bueno como para encargarse de las finanzas sin depender de su… ¿Esposo? ¿Pareja? ¿Cómo siquiera lo consideró digno?  
Pensó que debía ir a Gringotts, tenía que ver el estado de su fortuna. Estaba casi seguro que no tenía un arresto domiciliario ya que Severus le dijo que luego llevara los papeles a su casa.  
Se preguntó dónde Snape estaba viviendo.  
Pidió a los elfos un desayuno y se encerró en el despacho a comer sin querer cruzarse con el esposo de su yo de ahí.  
⸺Ya me voy al trabajo, asegúrate de desayunar. ⸺ escuchó la voz a través de la puerta, le había puesto un hechizo para que se mantuviera cerrada y el mestizo parecía entender la indirecta.  
No respondió nada, supo que el hombre se había quedado unos minutos más hasta que se despidió. Lucius siguió callado pensando en cómo resolver ese lío.  
Fue hacia las habitaciones y se cambió, sonrió al ver su bastón de serpiente y se sintió un poco mejor, tal vez su yo de aquí también era Slytherin solo que… enamorado. Dios, la palabra le daba escalofríos.  
¿Cómo podía dejarse tocar por alguien de tan baja ralea?  
Pero tenía que fingir, solo un poco 

.

.  
000

.

.

  
Había cartas de odio. Mucho odio. Aulladores, también.  
Solo leía y los escuchaba para poder obtener más información, solo había pasado cinco horas en esa vida y se sentía realmente solo. Además de los elfos no había nadie más con él, no sabía dónde estaba Draco y mucho menos donde estaba Remus.  
Aunque seguramente él sería uno de los que lo odiaban.  
No es como que si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser odiado, muchos no lo toleraban. Era más rico que la mayoría y su voz y voto valían mucho. El ministerio estaba entre sus manos, manejaba demasiadas cosas.  
Se preguntó cómo viviría su yo luego de ese momento, siempre habían estado en una posición respetable pero por la marca en su brazo no la tendría nunca más. Seguramente nadie del ministerio lo escucharía y lo único que le quedaba era dinero.  
Tal vez estaba ahí para arreglar la patética vida del niño perfecto de papá. Porque eso era ese hombre.  
Se sentía más viejo, había terminado por examinarse notando cicatrices. Estaba seguro que habían utilizado distintas maldiciones en él.  
Había leído los diarios, encontraba historias muy interesantes pero obviamente infladas, no contenían toda la verdad.  
Harry Potter el niño que vivió.  
Harry Potter, la joya de Gryffindor había vuelto a Hogwarts. Pfff, Gryffindor, casi se le hacía gracioso, aun recordaba el drama de Potter cuando su niño quedó en Slytherin.  
Harry Potter se comprometía con Ginny Weasley ¿En serio? ¿Con la copia de Lily con ojos de otro color? Se sentía algo traicionado, Harry era su yerno.  
Cuando llegó una lechuza se sintió un poco más tranquilo, tal vez ese yo no estaba muriéndose solo. Tal vez tenía algún amigo de verdad ¿No?  
La abrió notando que era una notificación que le decía que luego del domingo podría salir de la mansión. Luego la otra era una invitación a una gala, el lunes.  
Al parecer por las acciones de su esposa los Malfoy estaban invitados.  
Sonrió, iba a arreglar la maldita vida de ese pobre diablo.

.

.  
000

.

.

  
Estaba completamente sorprendido.  
Mientras caminaba por la calle muchas personas lo saludaron. Amables, otras por cortesía pero había algunos que parecía que lo conocían.  
Incluso Weasley lo saludó con cordialidad.  
Weasley.  
Esperaba que ese yo no tuviera por costumbre mezclarse con gente tan baja.  
Su fortuna era más grande de la que tenía y eso era decir mucho, al volver a la mansión fue directamente a revisar todos los negocios que tenía. Al parecer había hecho inversiones en varios lugares, entre ellos en algunos negocios de pociones de Snape –el mejor y más grande, en pocas palabras- en otros que recordaba de su vida real y un par que no reconoció. Parecía tener una pequeña asociación con Potter y Black.  
Y con Lupin.  
Al parecer el hombre lobo tenía en su poder varias librerías en el callejón Diagon. No se podría decir que era rico pero sería una clase media alta.  
Aunque tal vez eso se debía a él y a su dinero. Frunció el ceño.  
⸺Lucius. ⸺ estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la intromisión, miró por encima del hombro hacia el hombre, tenía un comentario en la punta de la lengua pero al final se obligó a callar.  
⸺Estoy ocupado. ⸺ trató de sonar neutral mientras volvía a mirar el pergamino, cuando lo sintió acercarse se tensó apretando los labios cuando sintió la mano en su hombro. Quiso apartarlo pero solo respiró profundo.  
⸺ ¿Por qué estas molesto? ⸺ Remus frunció un poco el ceño, Lucius se levantó pero fue detenido por una mano que agarraba su brazo. Trató de no tensarse más mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.  
Pero había una pequeña voz en su mente que le decía que si arruinaba algo de la vida de su otro yo, él se iba a vengar arruinando su vida. Y la verdad no necesitaba hundirse más, se conocía, lo más probable es que el otro fuera tan rencoroso como él.  
⸺Lucius, dime que sucede. Ahora. ⸺ El hombre lo miraba serio, sus ojos casi brillando en dorado. El rubio sintió algo de pánico así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para distraerlo.  
Lo besó.  
Se impresionó totalmente de ese hecho pero prefería esto a ser puesto en una institución mental. Trató de no tensarse cuando fue correspondido y se quedó quieto antes de seguir el ritmo de forma más suave, sintiendo como una de las manos Lupin ahuecaban su mejilla y su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura atrayéndolo más a él.  
Bueno, si se imaginaba que el hombre no era un mestizo y un licántropo, no era malo de ver. También besaba bien.  
Aunque estaba besando al hombre de su otro yo.  
¿Estaría molesto? ¡Maldita sea, era lo único que podía hacer!  
Jadeó algo sorprendido cuando tiró de su cabello para obligarlo a separarse un poco, el hombre sonreía con un brillo extraño en los ojos que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío que esperaba fuera de temor.  
⸺Lucius, no cambies de tema. ⸺ Su voz sonaba más baja, ronca, peligrosa. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban a pesar que después de eso se reprendió. Tal vez su reacción era algo que venía con el cuerpo de su otro yo.  
⸺No tengo nada que decir. ⸺ sonó presuntuoso pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo antes de ser puesto contra la pared, se apoyó contra ella pensando que había dejado la varita en la mesa. Por dios, esperaba que el yo de ahí no se dejara golpear o algo así, porque si estaba en una relación abusiva iba a freír a Lupin y luego a su otro yo. Alzó la mirada en desafío notando que lo había acorralado con los brazos.  
⸺Lucius…⸺ de nuevo ese tono, se removió un poco. Después de todo el hombre era una criatura peligrosa, estaba bien sentirse algo nervioso.  
Volvió a mirarlo en los ojos notando que estos lo observaban con intensidad, con tanta hambre y lujuria que sintió a su estómago revolverse pero no exactamente de mala manera. Casi como de anticipación.  
Respiró un poco más profundo cuando las manos del otro se apoyaron en sus caderas, recibió el beso sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era antes de ser profundizado.  
Era tan lento e incitador que sintió un escalofrío directo a la entrepierna.  
Se apartó asustado, él siempre era el que llevaba las riendas ¡Siempre! ¡Era un Malfoy!  
⸺Yo… tengo mucho trabajo. ⸺  
Y aunque no le gustaba decirlo así, se escapó directo hacia otro salón de la mansión.

.

.  
000

.

.

¡Casi seis días! Estaba totalmente seguro que ese hombre esperaba morir solo mientras alimentaba a sus pavos reales. Ni siquiera había una carta de Draco ¿Estaba en malos términos con su hijo? ¿Por qué?  
Miró la marca.  
Oh, no, no. Ese hombre… ¿No estuvo tan desesperado como para involucrar a su propio hijo, verdad? ¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¿Qué no sabía manejar su propia vida?  
Resopló y se levantó, agarró pluma y pergamino y empezó a escribir.  
No sabía exactamente qué había pasado en la guerra pero mientras escribía hizo algunas preguntas más a los elfos que le corroboraron que su heredero tenía esa misma marca que él.  
Tiró al menos tres pergaminos sin saber cómo no sonar tan extraño.  
Tenía que escribir como su padre, como ese anciano frío y letal.

  
_“Querido Draco:_  
_Estas semanas en la mansión me han hecho pensar, lamento mucho lo que te obligué a hacer. _  
_Lamento haberte impulsado a tomar la marca, a tomar malas decisiones. Lamento no haber podido protegerte del loco maniático. _  
_No quiero que dudes en ningún momento que te amo y, aunque muchas de mis acciones parecen gritar lo contrario, estoy orgulloso de ti. _  
_Siempre serás el mejor para mí, porque que sigas con vida luego de la maldita guerra es un triunfo. Que hayas sido lo suficientemente valiente para volver significa mucho._  
_Lamento haber estado en desacuerdo con ello, pero estaba asustado de cómo podrían reaccionar en verte ahí._  
_No quiero que nada más te dañe. _  
_Cuídate mucho, si necesitas algo puedes enviarme una carta. _  
_Siempre tuyo._  
_Lucius Malfoy”_

  
La leyó varias veces, esperaba que el hombre amara a su hijo o se iba a hacer tremendo lío. Sabía de la discusión entre su yo malo y el chico, al parecer no había querido que su hijo volviera a Hogwarts.  
Su carta no sonaba fría en lo absoluto pero decidió que era lo mejor. Tal vez Draco dudaría de sus palabras pero era bueno dejar abierta esta puerta.


	2. Adaptarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius y Remus tienen que hablar, mientras tanto, Malfoy trata de acercarse al Remus de ese universo para probar suerte.  
Mientras a uno le va bien, al otro no tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y los kudos.

Draco no le había respondido y eso hizo que su humor decayera. En ese mundo solo tenía a Draco, no estaban Eltanin ni Teddy. Pasó horas preocupándose de que pasaría cuando se encontraran con la otra versión de sí mismo.   
Luego de un par de días decidió que seguramente había demasiadas asperezas entre Draco y él como para que una carta lo arreglara. Así que simplemente empezó a escribir todos los días contándole un poco de lo que hacía en el día y también mencionando que le gustaría saber de él sin tener que preguntarles a los profesores.   
Esperaba que los dulces favoritos de su Draco fueran los mismos que de este, pero tratando de no arriesgarse solo envió cajas pequeñas.  
Los seis días pasaron rápido una vez que empezó a encargarse de la administración y en reunir información sobre la guerra. Aún no había contestación alguna a sus cartas pero sin falta escribía una cada día, aunque había empezado a preguntarse si lo que enviaba le llegaba. Estaba en detención domiciliaria, tal vez un Auror leyera cada una de sus misivas y decidiera que podía dejarlas para más tarde.  
O incluso podrían quemarlas pensando que todo lo que escribiera era oscuro o tendría un posible maleficio.   
Respiró profundo tratando de que todas sus emociones se escondieran tras su máscara de calma habitual. Se encontraba en la gala, muchos no habían sido nada discretos en sus miradas de reojos y murmullos, se sentía bastante tenso porque a pesar de todo estaba acostumbrado a que las personas supieran hablar a sus espaldas apropiadamente y no a todo volumen en su cara.  
Pero ahí era un ex mortífago. No merecía ni un gramo de respeto.  
No había mucha gente que conociera ahí, suponiendo que el Lucius de ahí siguiera la línea de su padre seguramente sería amigo de familias sangre puras influyentes. No había casi nadie con esa descripción, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviera muertos o en Azkaban o simplemente no invitados.   
⸺Lucius. ⸺ La voz de la dama lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, era parecida a la Cissy que conocía pero más cansada a pesar de que lograba ocultarlo bien.  
⸺Querida. ⸺ la saludó como normalmente lo haría, agarrando su mano y besándola. Ella siempre había sido una gran amiga, si ella y Lucius eran la mitad de amigos que él y su Cissy, entonces ese matrimonio fue ameno en lo que cabía.   
Ella sonrió un poco aunque notó que en sus ojos había sorpresa y curiosidad. Él soltó su mano con cuidado antes de sonreír un poco pero eso hizo que ella arqueara una ceja.   
⸺Creo que haber estado en la mansión encerrado por seis meses te ha vuelto loco al fin, querido mío. ⸺ ella apoyó su mano en su brazo pero también había algo de preocupación en el fondo de la oración. Lucius quiso reírse un poco pero supuso que no debería, no estaban en una sala de Malfoy Manor, estaban en medio de una gala donde ellos habían sido enemigos de la mayoría de la gente de ahí.  
⸺Supuse que ya que el apellido no tiene ningún poder tendría que cambiar algunas cosas. No quiero terminar en Azkaban de nuevo. ⸺ se había enterado de ello, casi no podía creerlo. Narcissa lo observó con cuidado, supuso que normalmente no hablaban de esa etapa de su vida. Pero no podía fingir demasiado bien que eso lo afectaba, no con esos ojos conocidos mirándolo.  
Si tuviera que hablar con alguien al azar y convencerlo de que realmente no era un tema agradable para él, lo haría. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle a Narcissa así que dejó que sus labios se volvieran una fina línea antes de mirar hacia otro lado.   
⸺Cuídate, Lucius. ⸺ ella presionó sus labios sobre su mejilla antes de alejarse, Lucius la observó y luego agarró una copa tomando un poco el contenido.  
Había varios pelirrojos, incluso creía haber visto a Harry por ahí acompañado de una bruja que realmente no conocía. Ni siquiera recordaba que Harry se llevara tan bien con Ron, esa realidad sin duda era extraña.   
Se abstuvo de saludar al patriarca Weasley, la mirada fría del hombre le dejó claro que debía ser uno de los tantos enemigos jurados antes de la guerra que tenía Lucius.   
No es como que si Arthur se llevara bien con él, pero al menos eran capaces de saludarse cordialmente.  
Respiró profundo mientras se mantenía apartado tomando un poco más, acariciando la copa con sus dedos. El frío del vidrio le daba algo de consuelo, la única razón por la que estaba soportando esto era que tenía la esperanza de que Draco se apareciera, si no lo hacía iría a Hogwarts en los próximos días para hablar directamente con el joven.  
Observó con cuidado a las personas que estaban ahí sintiendo que casi se atragantaba al verlo.   
Estaba hablando con Harry, sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos.   
Respiró profundo tratando de recomponerse, no había podido averiguar mucho de Remus. No sabía si estaba casado, si tenía hijos, que había hecho de su vida. No tenía a quien preguntar y los elfos sin duda no sabían del licántropo.  
Era triste pensar que en esa línea temporal ellos solo se habrían visto solo cuando debían pelear. En distintos lados de la guerra, con caminos distintos.   
Se obligó a tragar el vino mientras observaba hacia el par, muy despacio se movió de su lugar para poder mirar sin que fuera demasiado obvio.  
Se mordió la lengua unos segundos mientras pensaba, sin duda no podía acercarse y saludar. Se quedó varios minutos esperando que alguna mujer u hombre se acercara hacia ellos, para ver si el otro progenitor del bebé estaba ahí.   
Cuando Harry se alejó con el niño en brazos sintió que debía hacer algo. Tenía que acercarse, hablar de cualquier cosa aunque acabara con una mala mirada por parte del hombre.  
Tal vez preguntar por la madre del niño ¿Pero qué ocurría si ella hubiera muerto en la guerra? No quería que su comentario fuera tomado como un ataque directo.  
⸺Señor Lupin. ⸺ se había acercado lo más casual que pudo sosteniendo tal vez su tercera copa desde que los observaba. Remus dio un suspiro que parecía cansado y lo observó con algo entre medio de la molestia y la extrañeza.  
⸺Malfoy. ⸺ estaba a la defensiva, podía notarlo. La voz fría con la que pronunció su apellido hizo que algo dentro de él doliera y solo imaginar ese mismo tono viniendo de su otro yo hacia su Remus hizo que se sintiera asustado. Trató de no revelar sus emociones manteniendo su rostro neutral, no tenía que verse tan desesperado como estaba.  
Odiaba darse cuenta que tan dependiente se había vuelto. Remus siempre había sido una constante en su vida desde Hogwarts y aunque ambos tuvieron otras parejas antes de volverse una, siempre estaba ahí.  
Era doloroso, no le gustaba.  
⸺Trajiste a tu hijo…⸺ hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza antes de observar la copa de nuevo, sin saber cómo proceder. Sabía que solo era el impacto, una vez que se acostumbrara a la frialdad de ese Remus su cabeza trabajaría lo suficientemente rápido como para tener un plan.  
⸺Si, Teddy. Su hijo no vino ¿Verdad? ⸺ era una cordialidad tensa.  
Lucius apenas pudo evitar la mueca. Dios, Teddy no debería ser el hijo de Remus y quien sabía quién. Ese niño era suyo ¡Maldita sea!   
Draco también debería ser su niño, no era en lo absoluto justo.  
No pudo evitar la fugaz vergüenza de sentirse un adolescente de nuevo pero es que le habían quitado todo. Llevaba tantos días ahí y cada vez que dormía tenía la esperanza de volver porque si tenía que vivir toda la vida de ese hombre terminaría tirándose de lo más alto de la mansión.   
⸺No ha llegado, pero espero que en algún momento lo haga. ⸺ dejó la copa. No más alcohol o haría una tontería. Remus lo observó unos segundos antes de mirar a otro lado notablemente incómodo.   
⸺ ¿Por qué me estás hablando, Malfoy? ⸺ fue directo, Lucius no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro.   
⸺ ¿No puedo? ⸺ se giró un poco más para verlo directamente, su tono había salido algo burlón aunque no había querido. Olvidaba que ese hombre no era su Remus, no era el hombre con el que podía bromear, era alguien que en cada muestra de arrogancia vería una burla.  
⸺No sé lo que planeas, Malfoy. Pero yo sé que no me hablarías sin una extraña razón atrás, así que mantente lejos. ⸺ Remus negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse, Lucius apenas contuvo el impulso de agarrarlo por el brazo.  
¿Qué haría después de todas formas? ¿Besarlo? ¿Con toda esa gente?  
Creerían que estaba tratando de matarlo o que era una trampa para algo. Lo que menos quería era que Remus lo viera como alguien que ya perdió su cordura y estaba tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr volver a su estatus.   
Cuando notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente decidió que era hora de irse, no podría mantener su máscara por mucho tiempo y realmente no creía que el Lucius verdadero de esa dimensión fuera suave al saber que había tenido un patético derrumbe emocional porque su pareja lo había rechazo completamente.  
Quiso casi reír de la ironía, solo tenía que pensar en que diría su padre para saber cómo se sentiría el otro hombre. El hombre que seguramente ahora estaba en su vida, con su esposo, con sus hijos y con su buena reputación. Por Merlín esperaba que no arruinara nada con su esposo ni con sus hijos porque si no lo iba a pagar caro.   
Al volver a la mansión de nuevo una sensación de soledad lo invadió pero agitó la cabeza. Si iba a quedarse ahí para siempre no se quedaría sentado en una silla costosa y alimentando a los pavos reales.   
Iba a hacer su propia familia.   
Si alguna vez volvía a su vida lo agradecería, pero ahora debía pensar en el peor escenario posible.

.

.  
o0o

.

.

.

  
Se había encerrado por días en el despacho, hacía que los elfos le trajeran la comida y los libros que necesitaba. Luego de hacer su trabajo se la pasaba buscando una solución para volver a su mundo.   
Había leído al menos cinco libros que trataban el tema pero la mayoría eran rituales o hechizos para que el “alma” de una persona se intercambiara con la de otra persona, pero no decía nada de personas que no pertenecían a la misma línea temporal. Era frustrante.   
Además no podía quitarse ese maldito beso de la cabeza, había evitado lo más posible al hombre prefiriendo quedarse en silencio cada vez que pasaba y saludaba a través de la puerta. Lucius no le abría. Terminaba bastante tarde y se escabullía a una habitación de invitados lo que lo hacía sentir tonto porque a pesar de todo era su mansión.   
Cuando llegó una carta para él no supo muy bien que hacer. El remitente era sin duda de la persona cual nombre había visto en el tapiz así que había decidido no abrirla, con los elfos se la envió a Lupin, seguramente él sabría que responderle a su hijo.  
Respiró profundo sabiendo que no iba a poder evitarlo por siempre pero no sabía que más hacer. Hubiera estado bien si pudiera fingir pero que Lupin realmente pudiera llevarlo a una sensación real de deseo le incomodaba.  
No dejaba de ser un mestizo.   
⸺Lucius, hablemos en diez minutos en el salón familiar ¿Esta bien? Y no hay excusa. Hace casi cinco días que no te veo. ⸺ La voz masculina casi lo hizo dar un respingo, suspiró profundo obligándose a mantener silencio aunque varias frases cosquilleaban para salir de sus labios. Él no tenía ningún poder para darle órdenes.   
Pensó varias veces eso mientras leía pero al final se levantó, murmurando.   
Iba a hablar con Lupin de lo que quisiera y luego volvería a trabajar, debía encontrar una forma de volver a su vida antes de arruinar por accidente la de ese hombre.   
Agradeció que el salón estuviera exactamente donde recordaba aunque la decoración y los muebles fueran diferentes seguían la misma línea. Al menos se veía tan elegante como el propio y no ridículo. Paseó su vista por el lugar tratando de ver todos los detalles distintos antes de observar al hombre lobo sentado mientras que en la pequeña mesa estaba servido un juego completo de té. Lucius no pudo evitar apretar los labios sin saber muy bien que expresión hacer antes de caminar hacia allí.  
⸺Tómalo. ⸺ le tendió con cuidado una taza con té ya servido, Lucius se sentó tratando de mantenerse neutral y agarró está tomando algunos sorbos sin poder reconocer que tipo de té era. Lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa antes de volver a alzar sus ojos hacia el otro que lo observaba como esperando algo pero luego se relajó.  
Se preguntó qué tan distinto era ese Lupin del Lupin que había en su vida real. Tal vez se veía más saludable, como un hombre que no había ido a la guerra porque por supuesto no fue, tampoco había perdido a sus amigos ni a su esposa ¿Cómo habrían terminado juntos? ¿Era seis años menor que él?   
⸺Si no dirás nada, me retiro de nuevo a trabajar. ⸺ hizo el amago de levantarse, el silencio era tenso y si Lupin esperara que el explicara todo de buenas a primeras no iba a tener tanta suerte.   
⸺ ¿Les pediste a los elfos que me dieran a mí todas las cartas de los niños, incluso las que están dirigidas exclusivamente a ti? ⸺ Su tono sonaba calmado pero había un poco de reproche en sus ojos. Lucius se preguntó fugazmente cuando faltaba para la luna llena.  
⸺No tengo que discutir esto contigo. ⸺ cambiaba de opinión, no hablaría con Lupin hasta que volviera a su propio universo. Se levantó rápidamente caminando hacia la puerta.  
⸺Draco envió su tercera carta esta mañana. ⸺ se detuvo unos segundos sintiendo un ligero pinchazo de alegría. Draco ya no le escribía, no desde que se había negado a que volviera a Hogwarts, se habían gritado tantas cosas. Pero al recordar que ese no era su Draco hizo que la sensación se volviera fría, casi rayando a rabia.  
En esa vida Draco y él seguían tratándose como padre e hijo.   
¿Por qué mierda la vida de ese hombre había salido tan bien? ¿Por qué tenía todo lo que quería y a los que quería cerca?   
No se había dado cuenta que se quedó varios segundos con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta hasta que sintió que lo daban vuelta, lo miró de mala manera al ser apoyado contra la puerta mientras Lupin había agarrado su brazo.  
⸺ ¡Ya, suéltame! ⸺ se sentía furioso, no era posible. No era posible que tuviera dinero, poder, a su familia y haber desafiado los ideales sangre pura ¿Era en serio? ¿Toda su maldita vida había sido doblada cuando decidió decir que si a la marca oscura?  
⸺Lucius. ⸺ El hombre se apoyó contra el obligándolo a apegarse más a la puerta, Lucius apoyó su mano en su hombro antes de tratar de empujarlo pero Lupin ni siquiera se movió. Ah, sí. Fuerza de hombre lobo. ⸺Mírame. ⸺ alzó su barbilla de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta que había mirado hacia otro lado mientras pensaba. Miró directamente a los ojos mieles sin saber cómo sentirse o cómo actuar.  
Quería escapar porque sentía que lo conocía demasiado bien, que no había secretos entre ellos. Tener ese nivel de confianza era absolutamente aterrador.   
Se tensó cuando sintió sus labios sobre él y luchó solo un poco cuando trató de obligarlo a entreabrir sus labios pero al final lo hizo.  
Odiaba que ese cuerpo fuera tan receptivo, como que si físicamente recordara que se sentía bien esos gestos.   
Jadeó bajo cuando el contacto se profundizó sintiendo como rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, alzó su mano acariciando los cabellos cortos del otro dejándolo, siguiendo el ritmo del beso. El Lucius real, el de esa vida estaría tan furioso y solo ese pensamiento lo hizo corresponder con más brío, terminando por rodear el cuello del hombre lobo con sus brazos apegando su cuerpo a él y correspondiendo totalmente.   
Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras por lo que no pudo evitar apoyar todo su peso contra la puerta cuando se separaron, Lupin lo observó unos momentos antes de dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego bajar por su cuello. Lucius jadeó aferrándose a la camisa del otro sintiéndose algo tembloroso.  
Era vergonzoso.  
Era humillante, él era un sangre pura y estaba dejando que una maldita bestia lo tocara, besara y ¿Por qué? Él no lo amaba, el Lucius de esta línea temporal lo hacía pero él no ¿Entonces porque reaccionaba físicamente a él?  
⸺Flor. ⸺ El susurro de Lupin contra su cuello lo hizo volver un poco en si aunque muy confundido.  
⸺ ¿Qué? ⸺ se sintió idiota por preguntar.  
⸺Flor, es la palabra. Si no quieres, si no tienes ganas o solo estas muy cansado, no necesitas escapar. Hemos usado la palabra por años ¿Cómo puedes olvidarla? ⸺ Los susurros eran bajos y roncos pero hicieron que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Tenían una palabra, eso era curioso. ⸺Sé que cuando se acerca la luna llena me pongo mucho más intenso, pero la palabra siempre ha funcionado. Si piensas que ya no, no necesitas escapar solo deberíamos hablarlo. ⸺ Sus manos se apoyaron en su cadera apresándolo antes de levantar la mirada para mirar de nuevo los ojos del sangre pura.   
Lucius se quedó callado unos segundos mientras pensaba. Había una maldita palabra, solo una y podía escapar de las garras del hombre ¿Pero acaso eso no sería sospechoso? Se inclinó de nuevo y lo besó, tal vez solo por un impulso pero Lupin de lo devolvió.  
Estuvieron besándose varios minutos, arrancándose suspiros y jadeos.   
Se sentía caliente, este no era él. Podía hacer algo vergonzoso y no debería sentirse mal por ello porque no era él. Era el extraño otro yo que tenía en una línea temporal extraña, él era el que hacía cosas vergonzosas no él.   
Cuando sus erecciones se presionaron sobre el pantalón gimió entre el beso aunque no pudo evitar un quejido cuando Lupin se alejó de él, abrió los ojos algo confundido apoyándose de nuevo contra la puerta para observar como el castaño se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala.  
Frunció un poco el ceño sin querer moverse, él no iría a él ¡No lo haría! Gruñó levemente sintiendo que la fricción de la tela dolía un poco.  
⸺Lucius, ven. ⸺ El patriarca lo observó, había algo peligroso en su tono y en sus ojos que casi brillaban en dorado. Se veía poderoso, como que si realmente supiera que él lo seguiría.  
Dudó unos segundos pero al final dio unos pasos hacia él tratando de mantener la barbilla alta para demostrar que a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan digno como siempre. Notó algo de diversión en el otro pero prefirió ignorarla al igual que el calor en sus mejillas.  
Esto era estúpido.   
Apenas estuvo al alcance Lupin agarró su mano tirando de él haciendo que trastabillara, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose un poco del otro para evitar caer completamente. Alzó los ojos, furioso, para preguntar qué rayos le pasaba cuando dos dedos presionaron sus labios pero eso no fue lo que le quitó el aliento.   
Había algo, no sabía qué, pero lo hacía sentir amenazante y poderoso. Igual que una criatura peligrosa ¿Pero acaso no lo era? Solo que ahora estaba en forma humana.   
La sonrisa casi depredadora se extendió en el rostro del castaño y Lucius se preguntó fugazmente si el profesor de su universo era capaz de tal expresión.   
⸺Te ves bonito de rodillas ¿No? ⸺ deslizó casi tiernamente uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios antes de acariciar su mejilla.   
La sensación de sacudida en su miembro por un gesto casi inocente lo hizo sentirse avergonzado.  
Él no debería estar de rodillas, ni siquiera por esto. Si, se había arrodillado antes ante el señor oscuro pero siempre lo había hecho sentir incomodo, como que si estuviera fuera de lugar. Lo que presionaba a la vergüenza en él era que en ese momento no se sentía incorrecto en lo absoluto.   
Respiró algo profundo e iba a decir algo cuando de nuevo lo besó, obligándolo a incorporarse apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del otro hombre.  
El beso fue casi como una avalancha, arrasando con todo y llenándolo de sensaciones y promesas que lo hicieron estremecerse.  
Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar pensó que estaba bien.  
Ese no era él, él no estaba siendo débil. Su otro yo lo estaba siendo.  
Podía experimentar.

.

.  
o0o

.

.

.

  
Remus apegó más la espalda de su esposo contra su pecho mientras pensaba, mantenía un brazo rodeando su cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía su varita murmurando hechizos mientras deslizaba esta sobre su piel.   
Había algo extraño, en un principio cuando Lucius había escapado supuso que alguien se había hecho pasar por él. Habló con Severus y este mencionó el incidente del tapiz, así que empezó a suministrarle algunas pociones en la comida que contrarrestaban cualquier cambio en la apariencia y envió a varios elfos a vigilarlo.  
Lucius solo actuaba extraño pero ninguna de las pociones hizo efecto.  
Estaba seguro que si alguien se hacía pasar por él podría saberlo por el olfato pero su esposo seguía oliendo igual. Todo era igual excepto algunas actitudes.  
Había estado tan ansioso por la partida de Eltanin a Hogwarts, recordaba muy bien como abría las cartas de sus niños apenas llegaban muy animado al responderlas.   
Lucius ni siquiera había abierto las cartas que llegaban cada tres días, ni las de Eltanin ni las de Draco. No había respondido cuando quisieron contactarlo por red Flu, solo se hacía cargo de los negocios y no había preguntado ni una sola vez por Teddy.  
Su pequeño niño estaba viajando junto con su hermano y cuñado, Draco se encargaba de enviarles muchas fotos y a veces, incluso, recuerdos. Lucius se había negado a ver cualquiera de esas cosas desde que se escapó de él en la oficina.   
Le había preguntado a los elfos que libros sacaba de la biblioteca, muchos eran de magia oscura pero no podía ver ningún tema en común.   
Suspiró cuando la punta de su varita brilló con un ligero azul, nada, no había encontrado nada raro en su físico. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal con que todo estuviera bien, algo había cambiado y no lograba distinguir que era.  
Resopló levemente, frustrado. Deberían haber hablado en vez de acostarse pero no había podido evitarlo, estaba tan cerca de la luna llena y sin los niños en la mansión era una tentación demasiado grande aunque se sentía algo culpable. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposo mientras aspiraba el suave aroma a colonia, seguía usando la misma siempre y eso lo hizo sonreír.   
También estaba lo extraño que había sido ese día. Lucius era bueno en el sexo oral, pero eso era raro, Lucius normalmente era genial en eso. Tal vez había estado cansado, podía dejarlo pasar.  
Pero lo que sucedió en la habitación… Lucius lo había llamado Lupin, siempre. Ni una sola vez dijo su nombre. Normalmente cuando lograba reducirlo a una masa temblorosa y gimiente, incluso cuando estaba enojado, volvía a usar su nombre.   
Tampoco había respondido a ninguna de sus palabras de amor, nada.   
Y aunque se había acurrucado con él no había habido más palabras por su parte, era extraño sobre todo sabiendo que a Lucius le gustaba murmurar algunas cosas luego de terminar.  
Acarició el vientre plano y cerró los ojos.  
Recordaba perfectamente esa mirada, había usado la misma mirada que le dio en su primera vez. Esa que le decía que no estaba seguro de si querer perder el control completamente con él, pero aun así lo dejaba avanzar, había contenido sus gemidos como avergonzado de ellos y se había tensado cuando le preparaba con los dedos. Había reaccionado como alguien que lo hace por primera vez de esa manera con el lubricante.   
Lucius había estado asustado de perder el control, de ser dominado completamente ¿Pero cuantas veces se había entregado a él? ¿Por qué volvía a tener esas sensaciones luego de tantos años? ¿Lo había lastimado de alguna manera?  
Pero cuando se dejó llevar, cuando se soltó fue casi como siempre. Casi, porque no vio ese mismo amor a torrentes en sus ojos, ni la misma entrega ciega y confiada.   
Aun había algo en Lucius que se aferraba al orgullo, que sentía vergüenza de ser sometido así y que le gustara. Le recordaba a sus primeras veces, cuando el apellido de su esposo aún estaba demasiado en su cabeza como para aceptar algunas cosas.   
⸺Lucius. ⸺ besó su cuello presionándose contra él, tratando de despertarlo. Debían hablar, debían hablar ahora. 

.

.  
o0o

.

.

.

  
Lucius trató de no pensar demasiado. Era un ex mortífago, era normal que la gente lo viera mal incluso en la calle.   
Paró en frente de una librería sintiendo de pronto demasiada nostalgia.  
En su mundo, en ese lugar, había una librería que era de su Remus.   
Dudó varios segundos pero igual abrió la puerta para entrar, no quiso mirar a nadie mientras se adentraba yendo directamente hacia la sección de libros infantiles. Sintió la tristeza embargarlo mientras pensaba en Teddy, en el niño que no era suyo ahí.  
¿Estaba bien dejarse ir? ¿Esperar a que todo se remediara solo?  
Tenía la sensación de que debía recordar algo, algo importante que sucedió antes de llegar ahí pero no lograba hacer aparecer el recuerdo en su mente. No trató de extraer el recuerdo, demasiado asustado de lo que podría suceder ¿Qué pasaba si al extraer los recuerdos estaban los de su otro yo?   
Había decidido buscar en la biblioteca pero parecía que le habían quitado varios libros de magia oscura. No creía que hubiera una forma de ir sin las artes oscuras pero si trataba de conseguir demasiados libros de ese tema creerían que trataba de volverse un nuevo señor oscuro o algo así.   
Caminó por la tienda, nadie se acercó a preguntar que buscaba e incluso se alejaban de él. Eso lo hizo sentirse enfadado, podrían al menos disimular y ser corteses, pero tal vez su yo si se merecía todo eso ¡Pero él no! Pero debía pagar sus estúpidos errores. Él tenía una vida perfecta, maravillosa y alegre ¿Por qué se la habían arrancado?  
⸺Creo que podemos llevar este. ⸺ La voz lo hizo congelarse, miró de reojo a la zona infantil para encontrarse con el hombre lobo que sostenía a su bebé con un brazo mientras que con el otro agarraba un libro. El pequeño bebé rio contento y Lucius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr hacia él y abrazarlo.  
Extrañaba tanto a sus niños, a su esposo, a sus amigos.   
Se quedó quieto cambiando de lugar cada vez que el par se movía para evitar que lo vieran y arruinar su día de compras. Cuando salieron esperó unos minutos antes de hacerlo él también reconociendo donde estaban al instante.  
Incluso contra toda su lógica, los siguió.  
Doblaron en un callejón y él esperó un tiempo antes de caminar hacia el mismo lugar pero apenas dobló se encontró con una varita clavada en su cuello, alzó la propia sin saber bien que decir al ver los ojos furiosos color miel.  
Al menos el bebé no parecía asustado, es más, parecía curioso de su largo cabello rubio y estiró su manito para tocarlo pero Remus se lo impidió dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.   
⸺Malfoy, creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado. ⸺ Lucius miró hacia el bebé y le sonrió un poco.  
⸺Señor Lupin, no hay razón para no ser cordiales. La guerra acabó. ⸺ trató de sonar respetuoso mientras guardaba su varita sintiéndose algo dudoso cuando Remus no copió el gesto.  
⸺Y a ti te salvaron tus últimas acciones. ⸺ Su tono de voz era duro pero no transmitía odio, solo molestia y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.   
⸺Solo tenía una proposición de trabajo para ti. ⸺ dio un paso hacia atrás mientras levantaba las manos para demostrar que no iba a atacar, confiaba que no lo maldeciría si no lo hacía primero ¿Verdad? Repasó con la mirada al hombre lobo notando algunas diferencias con el propio, aunque tal vez eso se debía al desgaste de la segunda guerra y al hecho de que debía cuidar un bebé ¿Él solo? Aun no lograba averiguarlo.  
Notó duda en el rostro del otro y eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente sintiéndose más tranquilo cuando bajó la varita pero la mantuvo en su mano.   
⸺ ¿De qué estás hablando? ⸺ Remus frunció el ceño confundido.  
⸺Tengo una biblioteca en casa, necesito ordenar los libros por su contenido. Como sabrás, me quitaron varios volúmenes de libros antiguos o peligrosos, por lo cual no deberías preocuparte.  
Creo recordar que en nuestros años de escuela usted era un ávido lector, me vendría bien su ayuda y le pagaré por ello. ⸺ no creía que se hubieran cruzado demasiado en Hogwarts pero esperaba que fuera algo que compartiera con su Remus al igual que el gusto por el chocolate.   
⸺ ¿Me lo estás pidiendo a mí? ¿A un mestizo y licántropo? ¿Qué esperas ganar con ello, Malfoy? Según recuerdo, fuiste de los primeros padres en pedir mi renuncia a Hogwarts cuando se descubrió mi condición. Demasiado peligroso ¿No?⸺ notó como agarró más su varita, Lucius no pudo evitar suspirar. Había tantas cosas que no sabía, ni siquiera tenía idea de que además de que estuvieran en bandos distintos hubo algo más.   
⸺No creo que seas peligroso mientras no estemos en luna llena y necesito a alguien que haga el trabajo, eres el mejor para ello.  
Eres un hombre lobo, tienes la fuerza necesaria para evitar cualquier ataque físico y creo que eres bueno en los duelos. Puedes hacerme frente demasiado fácil sobre todo porque eres un héroe de guerra ¿No?   
Solo necesito… que ordenes los libros y que apartes algunos de ciertos temas, si los encuentras. ⸺ se encogió un poco de hombros, tal vez debió traer su bastón pero había preferido no hacerlo para no parecer tan amenazante. Prefería que la gente no pensara que saltaría a atacarlos.   
⸺No me meteré en temas oscuros o buscaré un hechizo para ti. Eres peligroso, Malfoy. Elegiste bien al final pero nunca se sabrá que tan comprometido estás con la paz ahora. ⸺ abrazó más al bebé contra su pecho que miraba en el intercambio con ojos curiosos.   
⸺Ya no tengo el mismo prestigio que antes, en la calle se dan la vuelta a mirarme y muchos han tenido maldiciones en la punta de la lengua pero no las han lanzado solo por miedo. Si, fui un mortífago pero no tengo ninguna necesidad de cometer el mismo error dos veces. ⸺  
⸺ ¿Y quieres que sea yo para demostrar que te reformaste? ⸺ la voz apenas podía camuflar la ira ⸺ ¿De qué ahora eres capaz de trabajar con gente como yo?  
Preferiría no pisar tu casa, Malfoy. ⸺ Remus dio un paso atrás para poner distancia pero no se dio la vuelta, no le daría la ventaja de poder atacarlo de espaldas.  
⸺Usted necesita dinero, señor Lupin. Yo necesito a alguien que se encargue de los libros.  
Será mejor reenumerado que cualquier trabajo que usted hubiera tenido. ⸺ ese tono de voz era el mismo que usaba para los negocios, se sentía un poco nervioso de como terminarían las cosas. Remus podría negarse pero no podía quedarse con la duda, lo quería más cerca, en su vida de aquí también si podía elegir. ⸺Pagaré su poción también. ⸺ tanteó un poco.  
⸺Lo pensaré, mientras tanto deje de seguirme. ⸺ contestó firmemente, Lucius apagó cualquier esperanza que le diera esa frase, podría estarla diciendo solo para que se vaya. Asintió elegantemente antes de darse la vuelta y agarrar su varita, desapareciendo con el sonido característico.   
Remus se quedó quieto unos segundos más y miró a los ojos de su hijo que lo observaban con curiosidad.   
Debía hablar con Andrómeda de los pros y contras que tenía esa idea, realmente necesitaba una forma de mantener a Teddy sin depender de Harry, no era justo para el niño. 

.

.  
o0o

.

.

.

  
No sabía cómo había terminado llorando entre los brazos del hombre lobo.  
Externó sus pensamientos de que esa vida era demasiado perfecta y que tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo. No había sido exactamente la verdad, había sido solo una parte pero tampoco quería decir aun todo.   
Cuando el llanto se calmó Lupin besó su rostro y lo abrazó, ambos se acurrucaron en el sofá unas horas solo mirando el crepitar de las llamas antes de que el castaño se levantara agarrando su mano. Habían ido juntos hacia la mesa y él había sacado las cartas de sus hijos para que ambos pudieran responderlas, juntos.   
Lucius no pudo evitar sorprenderse del cariño y amor que desprendía cada palabra, el pequeño que las escribió tenía una letra pulcra y ordenada, con una ortografía totalmente exquisita que lo hizo sentirse algo orgulloso. Había estado sentado sobre el regazo de Lupin y el abrazándolo por la cintura con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras le murmuraba que escribir cuando la pluma se detenía demasiado tiempo.   
Cuando abrió las tres de Draco muchos sentimientos pasaron por él. No había ni rencor, ni reproches ni rechazo en ninguna de sus palabras. Contaba de manera tan alegre como se encontraba él, Potter, Scorpius y Teddy que lo hicieron sentir cálido.  
Observó cada una de las fotos, casi podía imaginar que ese era su Draco pero más feliz, más suelto y confiado de todo. Ese Draco no tenía un apellido que se había vuelto una carga ni un padre que sería señalado por mucho tiempo por ser la mano derecha de Voldemort.  
Miró curioso la foto de ambos bebés, Scorpius era tan rubio como Draco y él, con ojos grandes de color verde mientras que Teddy tenía ojos mieles con cabello castaño claro. Ambos pequeños sonreían contentos.  
Trató de recordar cómo era el nieto de Andrómeda pero realmente, nunca lo había visto. Según recordaba el nombre era por el esposo de ella ¿No? ¿Entonces porque en ese universo también se llamaba Teddy?  
⸺Lucius ¿Ocurre algo? ⸺ sintió el beso presionándose en su cuello. Era el momento, solo debía decir la verdad. Debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias.  
Abrió los labios y enseguida los cerró, de pronto una idea se cernió sobre el creciendo a cada segundo dándole una sensación de satisfacción.   
Sonrió de lado, agarrando más la foto donde salía Draco y acariciando levemente el rostro de este en el papel.   
Aquí tenía todo.  
Prestigio, dinero, respeto y al hijo que amaba.  
¿Por qué debía ser él el que estuviera ansioso por volver? ¿A qué? ¿A tener que luchar de nuevo por respeto? ¿A tener que lidiar con la desaprobación de personas que antes besaron sus pies? ¿A un lugar donde su hijo lo odiaba?  
⸺No ocurre nada. ⸺ se apoyó más en él sonriendo al sentir otro beso sobre su piel.   
Se apropiaría de la vida de su otro yo.   
Tener que tolerar a un mestizo en su cama era poco precio a pagar.   
Dejaría de buscar como volver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius parece haberse dado cuenta que esa vida le da ventajas mientras que al otro le va más o menos bien XD


	3. Retrocede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius trata de acercarse a Remus y a Draco. Mientras tanto, el otro, sigue disfrutando de la vida suave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta capítulo iba a ser el último! Pero no llegue a escribir todo lo que quería ni a corregir las escenas que vienen luego de esto.  
Gracias por leer.

  
Los acuerdos que tuvieron que firmar fueron muchos pero Lucius se sentía de buen humor. Luego de tantas lechuzas intercambiadas al fin Remus había aceptado.  
Cuatro días a la semana, jornada de ocho horas con un intermedio y una paga más alta de lo que debería ser. Las comidas serían dadas por él.  
Le había contado todo a Draco por sus cartas las que aún no tenían respuestas, aún no sabía si ir tras el niño en forma directa así que había puesto más tiempo para que el adolescente responda.  
El día que empezó a trabajar ahí el mismo lo guio a la biblioteca y puso tres elfos a ayudarlo para luego irse. Sabía que su presencia solo lo incomodaría y prefería que no lo odiara, pero saberlo en su casa, tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo lo emocionaba.  
Aun pensaba como mover sus hilos, no podía averiguar cómo volver porque no tenía ningún libro poderoso así que no le quedaba más que esperar. Debía arreglar las cosas con Draco, volver a poner en alto su nombre y también debía ver como acercarse a Remus.  
Recordó varias de sus asociaciones con empresas mitad muggles, si quería demostrar que cambio debía empezar por ahí. Tal vez las de su mundo existían también en este y así sabría cómo manejar todo.  
⸺A la hora de la comida le preguntaran al señor Remus que quiere comer y se lo servirán. Traten de que no merodee por la casa. ⸺ dio las órdenes a sus elfos antes de salir, había ido por una camisa y pantalones de vestir, que era lo más cercano a ropa muggle que tenía en su armario. Los trajes muggles eran elegantes y lo favorecían enormemente, así que iría directo a comprar algunos.  
Llegó bastante tarde a su mansión ese día, con ropa nueva y con un listado de personas con las que podría encontrarse en menos de un mes. Había conseguido un celular, aun recordaba cómo hacerlo andar con magia cuando su batería se acabara así que podría comunicarse con sus próximos socios muggles.  
¡El Lucius de ese tiempo se moriría! Pero debía admitir que cuando diera frutos serían buenos negocios, si rendían la mitad de lo que le rindieron en su universo lograría aumentar su fortuna enormemente.  
⸺Veo que ha hecho un buen trabajo. ⸺ entró de improvisto a la biblioteca, usando un traje gris. Remus muchas veces le había dicho que combinaba con sus ojos, no demostraba que iba con toda la intención de impresionar pero tampoco hacía que te vieran solo por unos segundos.  
El licántropo pareció sorprenderse un poco al verlo vestido así pero asintió, había ordenado una gran cantidad de libros pero su biblioteca era realmente grande.  
⸺Creo que el horario terminó, volveré el miércoles. ⸺ Remus hizo un asentimiento para despedirse pero Lucius le ofreció su mano. Sin guantes.  
El castaño pareció sorprendido y luego cauteloso, pero aun así la estrechó antes de irse.  
Lucius sonrió, todo estaba saliendo bastante bien.  
Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la biblioteca y suspiró, podía imaginarse como había estado moviendo los libros y leyéndolos, le había dado la autorización de revisarlos tan a fondo como quisiera mientras ordenara un mínimo de libros por día.  
Apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo y suspiró acariciándose sobre la ropa.  
Eso era patético. Un hombre adulto.  
Podría ir y conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente igual a Remus, estaba seguro que en Londres muggle no lo reconocerían como un mortífago pero aun así tan solo pensarlo dolía.  
Hacía que su estómago se revolviera de celos pensando al otro Lucius con su esposo ¡Era suyo! Estaba seguro que Remus al notar algo raro probaría pociones y hechizos, pero cuando todos estos dieran que no había nada malo…  
No quería engañarlo. Aunque estuviera en otro cuerpo no quería a nadie más.  
Resopló y desabrochó el pantalón antes de tocarse, murmurando algo sobre romántico patético antes de gemir por lo bajo.  
Lo hizo con fuerza, más con nostalgia y rabia, cuando por fin acabó se sintió más solo que cuando empezó.  
Quería volver a casa.  
Pero si empezaba a buscar lo arrestarían y entonces viviría una vida en Azkaban ¡Algo que él no merecía! ¡Él no había tomado la marca! ¿Por qué diablos debía pagar la deuda de otra persona?  
Podría idear miles de planes para mantener perfil bajo pero estaba seguro que lo vigilaban en todo momento, podía sentirlo.  
Vigilaban cuando salía de la casa, cuando estaba recorriendo los lugares públicos. Seguramente anotaban incluso cuando las luces de la mansión de apagaban.  
Murmuró un hechizo de limpieza y luego se tapó la cara.  
Se sentía cansado.  
Cuando una lechuza aterrizó a su lado frunció el ceño, aunque este enseguida desapareció al ver de quien era la carta. La agarró sintiendo sus manos temblar y la abrió.

  
_“Querido padre:_  
_¿Acaso_ _te vas a_ _morir? ¿Hay algo de malo con tu salud? ¿Estás en problemas demasiado grandes?_  
_Por favor si es algo así házmelo saber._  
_Draco.”_

  
Corto y directo pero lo hizo reír.  
Aun podía recuperar a su hijo.

.

.  
o0o

.

.

Había esperado pacientemente. En los cuatro días de la primera semana no se acercó más que para darle bienvenida y luego despedirlo.  
Se sentía cada vez más tragado por la soledad, estaba tan acostumbrado a su esposo, a sus hijos, a sus amigos que cada vez estaba siendo más difícil mantenerse bien.  
Había logrado algunos contratos en el mundo muggle, había organizado casi diez reuniones más. A diferencia de él, Lucius no tenía ninguna base fuera de la sociedad mágica así que ese fue su primer proyecto.  
Le agradaba como se iban resolviendo las cosas mientras pasaban las semanas, ya tenía un edificio –el cual compró- que tenía una entrada por el lado mágico y otra por el lado muggle, empleó a algunos squibs para ser administradores del lugar.  
Cuando empezó a hacer algunos contratos con empresas farmacéuticas y de pociones sintió un fuerte dolor.  
Extrañaba a Severus, era su mejor amigo. Y en ese mundo, estaba muerto por su culpa, él lo había arrastrado a ese lado.  
⸺Pensé que estaba bien si tomaba el té con usted. Como notará, la mansión es grande y uno empieza a sentirse solo en este lugar. ⸺ trató de sonar desinteresado mientras estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Remus dudó pero al final asintió.  
Esa vez no se dijeron nada pero Lucius notó algo curioso, a veces el ex profesor lo observaba y parecía incómodo.  
Cuando se hizo una rutina notó que cada vez más el hombre evitaba su mirada y cuando hablaba, solía hacerlo de Teddy aunque de manera cautelosa.  
Luego se dio cuenta. Él se sentía atraído hacia él y parecía estar luchando con ese sentimiento, aunque eso lo hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo se preguntó porque. Remus siempre le había dicho que olía bien, cuando estaba cerca de la luna llena solía quererlo en su regazo todo el día –en el sentido más inocente y también perverso de la palabra- pero alguna vez había mencionado que los hombres lobos tienen compañeros.  
Él no era el compañero de Remus, no inicialmente. Pero cuando se casaron y formaron una familia, la parte instintiva lo había tomado como uno, descartando a quien fuera que estaba unido por destino.  
⸺Haces un buen trabajo. ⸺ tanteó un poco, no quería arriesgarse.  
⸺Gracias. ⸺ Remus sonrió solo un poco aun tomando el té.  
⸺Señor Lupin, estoy agradecido por darme una oportunidad. ⸺ sonrió un poco, siempre trataba de ser lo más inexpresable posible. Si el otro Lucius volvía, no quería un cambio abrupto. Alzó su mano sobre la mesa y la apoyó sobre la del otro pero Remus la apartó enseguida.  
⸺ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? ⸺ el tono de nuevo era algo frío, Lucius se irguió sobre la silla para mantener su mirada mientras se dejaba analizar.  
⸺ ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Lupin? ⸺ Era difícil llamarlo por el apellido cuando se moría por llamarlo por su nombre. Pero aun no podía, aun no.  
⸺Siempre estás observándome, como esperando algo. No sé qué es pero solo te advierto que cuanto más cercana es la luna llena mis sentidos se agudizan más. ⸺ él entrelazo ambas manos tras la taza observándolo casi en desafío, Lucius miró de reojo que tenía la varita sobre la mesa.  
⸺No sé a qué te refieres. ⸺ no bajó la taza, tomó un sorbo y trató de mantenerse indescifrable. No debía mostrar nerviosismo ni temor ni nada.  
⸺ ¡No te hagas el tonto! Mira, no sé cómo o cuando lo descubriste.  
¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Tener un ambiente donde tú tuvieras ventaja y ver si caía? ⸺ podía notar que había algo de dolor en sus palabras pero no lo entendía.  
⸺Lamento decirte que no te sigo en lo absoluto. ⸺ suspiró con fuerza, realmente confundido por el rumbo a donde iba todo eso. Habían estado bien hacía unos segundos ¿No debió tratar de tocar su mano? ¿Eso lo había molestado tanto?  
⸺ ¿Tan desesperado estas de volver a tener una buena imagen? ¿Incluso para hacer tratos con tipos de personas que siempre consideraste inferiores? ⸺  
⸺Si esto es por mis asociaciones con empresas mitad muggles ¡No tienes derecho a opinar! Es mi dinero y puedo invertirlo donde se me dé la gana. ⸺ dejó la taza demasiado fuerte sobre la mesa dejando escuchar el tintineo de la porcelana. Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de él.  
⸺ ¡Me refiero a mí! No sé cómo diablos descubriste que eras mi compañero. Pero estoy cansado de juegos, Malfoy.  
No pienso jamás estar contigo, de ninguna forma. Ni como amigos ni como nada más porque sé que quieres beneficiarte de ello.  
A ti no te importan los sentimientos, lo único que quieres es que alguien sea tu imagen para que la gente piense que los Malfoy son de fiar.  
¿Creíste que yo sería el más obvio? ¿Por qué mi esposa murió? ¿Por qué necesito dinero? ¿Por qué me veía desesperado de poder darle mejor vida a Teddy? ⸺ Remus se paró para observarlo desde arriba, agarrando su varita pero aun sin apuntarlo directamente.  
⸺Creo que lo estás entendiendo mal…⸺ se puso serio sintiéndose furioso ¡No le había dado razones para dudar de él! Tal vez el Lucius de allí sí, pero él no ¡No se merecí nada de esto!  
⸺No, eres una serpiente. Casi puedo notar como planeas una cosa tras otra.  
¿Quieres que crea que alguien que siempre consideró a mi especie menos que nada de pronto está interesado en ser cordial? ¿Justo después de que me hayan puesto como héroe de guerra? ¿Me crees estúpido? ⸺ Cada palabra irradiaba enojo y eso solo potenció el de Lucius.  
⸺ ¡Tal vez lo eres porque no necesito ser un hombre lobo para notar que te contienes porque deseas follarme!  
¿¡No pensaste que trataría de cambiar los ideales que me llevaron al desastre!? ¡Severus Snape era mi mejor amigo y murió! ¿Crees que estoy bien con el pensamiento de que arrastré a mi amigo a la peor decisión de mi vida?  
¡Y tal vez tienes razón y esto fue una tontería! Pero aun así te necesito trabajando aquí.  
Mándame una lechuza si renuncias, para poder conseguir otro sirviente. ⸺ se levantó casi tirando la silla antes de salir de la biblioteca. Gruñó frustrado y caminó a paso rápido hacia su despacho, una vez dentro lo cerró apoyándose contra la pared.  
Era demasiado.  
Extrañaba a sus niños, a su esposo, a su vida.  
Odiaba la vida del otro Lucius. No importaba cuanto tratara de arreglarla ese hombre jamás lograría todo lo que deseaba.  
Seguramente el otro estaba de lo más feliz con su familia. Hasta tal vez había aprendido a disfrutar de perder el control.  
Maldita puta, iba a golpearlo si alguna vez se cruzaba con él.  
Negó con la cabeza respirando profundo mientras pensaba con frialdad. Remus era caso perdido, jamás confiaría en él. Solo podía recuperar a Draco y su amistad con Cissy aunque estuviera en otro país.  
Se sentó y empezó a escribir una carta, iría a ver a su heredero cuanto antes.  
No estaba acostumbrado a ser el que cortejaba. Aunque a veces Remus se enojaba con él y era su momento para seguirlo siempre había habido una confianza tacita entre ellos.  
Confianza que obviamente ese hombre lobo no tenía con él.  
¿Pero realmente estaba interesado en juntarse con ese Remus? ¿O solo por la sensación de desosiego de pensar en su otro yo viviendo su vida?  
Paró de escribir mientras pensaba, en principio Remus le provocaba la misma sensación que su esposo, tal vez porque físicamente eran bastante iguales. Podía notar la personalidad que era lo suficientemente parecida a la de su esposo si se pulía un poco y le bajaban varias rayitas de desconfianza-  
Tal vez en ese universo ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos a pesar de ser compañero de Remus.  
Iba a volver a su casa como diera lugar, sacó otro pergamino y empezó a escribir.  
Se lo contaría todo a Narcissa.

.

.  
o0o

.

.

  
Gimió tapando su boca con una mano para amortiguar el sonido, sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido al sentir los besos sobre su piel desnuda.  
Observó jadeante como subía por su abdomen sintiendo un leve pinchazo de vergüenza que fue aplazado al sentir los labios del hombre en su pezón.  
⸺ ¡Lupin! ⸺ gimió arqueándose un poco enterrando su mano en su cabello cortó, el hombre lobo rió levemente antes de correr el cabello rubio platino mientras subía a su cuello.  
Esa noche sería luna llena, no habían pasado más de dos días desde que Lupin lo ayudó a redactar las cartas que les enviarían a los hijos del otro Lucius y el hombre. Era tan raro pensar en el posible “otro yo” pero no podía evitar hacerlo de vez en cuando.  
Clavó un poco sus uñas en sus hombros al sentir las mordidas y chupetones que dejaba en su cuello, iba a dejar una infinidad de marcas.  
Apenas contuvo el quejido cuando se separó, Lucius se incorporó un poco tratando de controlar la respiración, aun tratando de mantener el control.  
⸺ ¿Confías en mí? ⸺ tenía en su mano su varita, Lucius había descubierto hacía poco que era bastante placentero por el peligro que significada tenerla merodeando su piel.  
No asintió ni negó. Aun no confiaba totalmente, le gustaba lo que hacían, su mente quedaba tan en blanco que olvidaba que era un mestizo y un licántropo.  
Aunque aún sentía algo en él protestar acallaba esas voces recordando que este no era él. Era otra versión de él y él solo debía seguir el papel.  
Podía entregar su cuerpo completamente pero jamás su mente.  
Lupin apuntó a sus ojos y se imaginó lo que haría. Asintió. Solo debía dejar escapar una palabra si no se sentía cómodo.  
Cuando una venda rodeó sus ojos todo quedó a oscuras, acarició perezosamente la piel de la espalda del ex profesor antes de sentir sus besos sintiendo un escalofrío. Ya no podría ver donde besaba o que hacía y eso causaba que las sensaciones fueran más fuertes al ser imprevisibles.  
Cuando sintió que presionaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza se congeló. De pronto todo el calor que sentía se drenó.  
Y entonces recordó.  
Alguien lo había sorprendido cuando caminaba en la noche, él había luchado pero su varita no se adaptaba a él lo suficiente como para que fuera un duelo justo. Los cinco hombres habían logrado reducirlo antes de desaparecer.  
Era un lugar de piedra y un símbolo extraño estaba en el piso, clavaron sus muñecas una contra otra con un clavo largo que lo había hecho gritar de dolor.  
Recordaba sangre y como murmuraban palabras extrañas.  
Lo habían obligado a beber una poción y luego cortaron sobre su pecho.  
Cuando taparon sus ojos dejó de ver pero no de sentir ni escuchar. Habían dibujado símbolos más extraños sobre él y luego la sangre que perdía había sido demasiada.  
Él había muerto.  
Había muerto a mitad del ritual de algo.  
⸺ ¡E-Espera! ¡Flor! ¡Espera! ⸺ apenas dijo la palabra pudo ver de nuevo, jadeó casi cayendo fuera de la cama pero fue sostenido por Lupin quien lo abrazó contra su pecho preocupado.  
Lucius jadeó abrazándose con fuerza a él sintiendo que no podía dejar de temblar.  
Había muerto y por eso estaba allí.  
¿Entonces el otro Lucius se había desvanecido?  
¿Por qué no había recordaba desde el principio eso? ¿Acaso había sido bloqueado por su mente?  
No se permitió llorar, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del otro y lo besó con fuerza a pesar de la preocupación.  
⸺Hazme olvidar todo, absolutamente todo. ⸺ sentía que el mundo daba vueltas, quería deshacerse de la sensación de la muerte deslizándose sobre él. Notó duda en el rostro de Lupin así que lo besó de nuevo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.  
Esta vez mantuvo el control, él imponía el ritmo. Pese a que las manos de Lupin seguían en su cadera y lo ayudaban el subía y bajaba a su gusto.  
Podía sentir los besos, piel contra piel, como golpeaba duramente su próstata recordándole que seguía malditamente vivo.  
Pero esta vez tenía control.  
Necesitaba el control.  
El orgasmo lo hizo gemir y detenerse, sin siquiera molestarse al sentir que el otro se venía dentro de él. Dejó que lo abrazara y se acurruco entre sus brazos sintiéndose pegajoso por el sudor y el semen entre sus cuerpos.  
⸺Lupin…⸺ murmuró sintiendo su corazón aun latir salvajemente.  
⸺ ¿Qué sucede, amor? ⸺ lo abrazaba firmemente pero miró de reojo la varita, seguramente con la intención de hacer un hechizo de limpieza luego de escucharlo.  
⸺ ¿Recuerdas el día donde todo lo raro comenzó en mi comportamiento? ¿Qué hicimos de extraño el día anterior? ⸺ trató de sonar normal aunque sonó amortiguado. Lupin lo pensó unos segundos.  
⸺Cenamos con Peter, tu dijiste que te dolía la cabeza así que nos fuimos. Luego te pusiste bastante caliente en la cama. ⸺ Lucius podía notar como acariciaba su cabeza y cabello con ternura pero no podía concentrarse en eso.  
¿Cómo olvidar a esa rata? Tal vez en ese mundo también era malo.  
¿Cómo había terminado su alma en ese cuerpo? ¿Su cuerpo seguiría vivo con el otro yo?  
Tal vez debía decirlo, confiar en ellos.  
Pero no dijo nada y solo se dejó abrazar en silencio.

.

.  
o0o

.

.

  
  


  
Sintió que sus manos temblaban ligeramente al ver a Draco, el niño era exactamente igual a su Draco pero más joven y más cansado, la guerra obviamente había afectado al niño. Se preguntó ligeramente si quitaba la manga de la camisa vería la marca oscura.  
¿Cómo un padre podría dejar que un mestizo marcara a su niño?  
Hizo todo lo posible para mantener su máscara impasible mientras se acercaba, el rubio menor apenas hizo una inclinación antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había cerca de la mesa de vidrio.  
⸺Draco. ⸺ agradeció interiormente que su voz no hubiera sonado ansiosa, se sentó frente al joven observándolo esta vez sin enmascarar su cariño. Quería que su hijo viera a través de él, su debilidad, todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía.  
Ese era y no era su niño. Era tan confuso.  
⸺Padre… estás… diferente. ⸺ Draco tuvo cuidado con sus palabras, el té ya estaba servido así que el más joven agarró una taza. Estaban en Hogwarts, no había sido demasiado difícil que lo dejaran ver a su hijo y había movido algunos hilos para que los dejaran en una sala a solas.  
⸺Draco, lo que dije en esas cartas era en serio. Yo no puedo entender como pude obligarte a hacer algo así, como pude hacerlo esto a nuestra familia.  
Tal vez estar tanto tiempo solo me ha hecho sobre pensar tantas cosas, así que quiero que me escuches porque tal vez sea una de las pocas veces donde sea así de abierto. ⸺ no quería decepcionar al joven cuando el otro Lucius volviera, porque lo haría, estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de volver a su mundo. Notó como el rostro de Draco se volvió sin expresión y como se enderezó, asintiendo.  
Lucius sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Su hijo no debería cerrarse con él, no de esa manera.  
⸺Lo siento. Por todo…  
Por dejar que esto fuera tan lejos. Por cegarme con ideales que pudieron tener otro enfoque, por meterme en esto de joven y no poder salir. No te diré que amo a la gente muggle o a los que tienen sangre mixta, pero se pueden hacer negocios con ellos, necesitamos aprender de su mundo para sobrevivir ya que varios lugares mágicos nos han cerrado la puerta en la cara por el lado de la guerra donde estábamos. ⸺ Respiró profundo ⸺No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si te perdía, Draco.  
No tengo excusas, ninguna.  
Los lastime a ti y a tu madre, tal vez lo único que he hecho bien es evitar que ella tomara la marca lo cual no pude evitar contigo.  
Yo… no quiero que te apartes. Si quieres estudiar en Hogwarts, está bien, si quieres ir hacia otros lados más lejos no seré yo quien te detenga. Pero por favor, no desaparezcas de mi vida. ⸺ agarró las manos más pequeñas con las suyas apretándolas ligeramente, podía notar algo de duda en los ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos.  
⸺Padre ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estás siendo… tan vulnerable? ⸺ Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño observándolo directamente a los ojos con algo de sospecha. Lucius sintió un escalofrío, si el niño empezaba a hacer preguntas no podría responderlas. No podría decir cuando fueron sus primeros pasos, ni que pasó en fechas exactas porque no era lo mismo que él había vivido con su Draco y su esposo.  
⸺Draco, sonará terriblemente improbable pero quiero ser sincero contigo. Planeaba decírselo primero a Cissy pero creo que no debo ocultarte nada. ⸺ se levantó, no sabía cómo probar lo próximo que estaba por decir. ⸺Yo… lo que sé de la segunda guerra solo lo sé porque investigue. Hace unas semanas desperté y me sorprendió ver la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo, Draco.  
En mi vida, yo nunca me dejé marcar.  
En mi vida, el señor oscuro desapareció en la primera guerra sin dejar rastro.  
No hay niño que vivió, no hay segunda guerra. Solo vida normal luego de ese tiempo. ⸺ susurró con cuidado sintiendo que la presión volvía a su espalda, sabía que sonaba como un loco pero no tenía muchas más opciones.  
Cuando el joven levantó su varita y lo apunto con ella solo dejó caer el bastón en señal de que estaba desarmado. Levanto sus manos manteniéndose firme.  
⸺Draco.  
Más el niño solo gritó un hechizo.  
Él ni siquiera trató de defenderse.

.

.  
o0o

.

.

  
Jadeó con fuerza aun sosteniéndose del borde del escritorio, no sabía exactamente que hacían en la luna llena pero el hombre no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera unos minutos. Tal vez por el hecho de que no estaría en toda la noche aunque le había murmurado que hoy volvía Draco así que debía bajar en unos minutos.  
Era aún increíble la forma en la que lograba romperlo y armarlo de nuevo, aunque era rudo después besaba y acariciaba cada una de las marcas con cariño y amor. Y luego lo ayudaba a vestirse con adoración, besando con pura dulzura partes de su piel.  
Eso lo hacía sentir casi mareado, como que si algo dentro de él se sintiera mal de estarlo engañando. Podía sentir algo de culpa pero trató de desvanecerla, esa vida era mejor de la que tenía antes. Una que había arruinado pero al parecer en esa línea temporal no había cometido ninguno de los errores que lo llevó al desastre.  
Se estiró al fin y acomodó su ropa, el hechizo de limpieza había hecho lo suyo. Se miró al espejo ligeramente notando que estaba bastante presentable así que salió, pudo escuchar ligeras voces mientras se acercaba al salón.  
Podría llamar a un elfo y preguntar quienes estaban pero hacerlo le pareció ridículo. Abrió la puerta notando como Lupin estaba sentado hablando con Draco y con Potter, sobre la alfombra estaban dos bebés jugando con sus cubos mágicos.  
⸺Padre. ⸺ Draco se levantó con una sonrisa brillante, estaba siendo tan transparente que la vista lo demolió. Su hijo… se veía tan contento y confiado con él. Tardó vario segundos en recordar que ese Draco no era el suyo y una ligera sensación de molestia se instaló en él.  
No, ahora esta era su vida, no importaba a quienes había dejado atrás.  
Apenas pudo contenerse cuando el chico se le acercó y lo abrazó, quiso escapar de esa obvia muestra de afecto pero solo se quedó quieto antes de acariciar el cabello del niño. Estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta, sin poder evitarlo movió un poco el brazo del joven para mirar.  
No había rastros de la marca.  
Quiso decirle que lo extrañaba pero sintió de nuevo un arañazo fuerte en el pecho.  
Los Malfoy no eran débiles, ni siquiera dentro de las paredes del hogar. Pero tal vez sería demasiado raro que se mostrara frío y rencoroso, acarició suavemente su mejilla haciéndolo levantar la mirada para poder mirar las diferencias físicas que tenía con su Draco.  
Sintió que la confusión lo invadió al notar que era una calca del otro.  
Sus ojos del mismo color, su cabello peinado de la misma manera, sus rasgos que parecían más adultos pero no cansados.  
Tenía incluso los rasgos que había heredado de Narcissa.  
⸺ ¿Señor Malfoy, se encuentra bien? ⸺ la voz de Potter mirar hacia los demás, Lupin lo observaba algo preocupado aunque aún vigilaba de cerca a los bebés.  
Lucius se obligó a asentir y se apartó de Draco.  
⸺Si… solo me siento algo indispuesto. ⸺ respondió de manera neutral antes de apoyar una mano en el hombro de su heredero, Draco le sonrió de nuevo antes de caminar hacia donde estaba sentado. Lucius sintió como su corazón se contraía pensando que alguna vez su hijo le había sonreído así, a sus diez años, antes de que él le enseñara que no debía ser transparente con nadie.  
⸺ ¿No tendré otro cuñado o cuñada, verdad? ⸺ Potter arqueó la ceja, Lucius casi se atragantó.  
⸺ ¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando, Potter!? ⸺ no pudo evitar su tono desdeñoso y la furia, Lupin solo dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras el bebé de cabello castaño alzaba su mirada.  
⸺Papi. ⸺ balbuceó alzando sus brazos, Lucius se quedó congelado unos segundos mirando al pequeño. Una cosa era enviar cartas hacia los que deberían ser sus hijos y otra cosa era tener uno allí de bebé.  
Era tan extraño, pero se obligó a acercarse y alzar al mocoso, sintiéndose algo extrañado al escuchar su chillido de alegría. Acarició suavemente su mejilla pensando que era un bonito bebé ¿Pero teniendo un heredero, porque tendrían dos hijos más? No podían ser accidentes, las pociones necesarias para su existencia debían ser tomadas durante cierto tiempo.  
¿Qué causa o razón había llevado a su yo a tener más hijos?  
Por qué amaba a su esposo.  
Quiso gruñir ante el ridículo pensamiento pero apegó más el pequeño a él, el niño lo observó con sus grandes ojos como notando algo extraño. Lucius se obligó a besar su frente, sintiendo que lo estaba haciendo fríamente.  
⸺Abueeee. ⸺ el pequeño rubio chilló por atención. Draco dejó escapar una carcajada antes de alzar a su bebé.  
⸺Papá ahora está con Teddy, espera pequeño acaparador. ⸺ Potter rió también mientras Lupin negaba con la cabeza, el mayor no supo que hacer por varios segundos antes de decidirse por sentarse al lado de su esposo meciendo un poco al pequeño quien estaba tratando de agarrar su cabello para metérselo a la boca.  
⸺Te ha extrañado mucho. ⸺ Lupin susurró suavemente antes de besar su mejilla. Lucius estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta de nuevo se abrió.  
Trató de no sorprenderse al ver a James Potter pasando por ella.  
Lupin se levantó a saludarlo al igual que Harry, Lucius se preguntó porque el hombre podía entrar a su mansión sin anunciarse aunque tal vez ya había hablado de reunirse con ellos a esa hora.  
Levantó la vista y abrazó un poco más al bebé contra él, solo fue un segundo pero notó como los ojos del Potter mayor brillaron con furia al cruzarse con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo si será el último. Me faltan agregar algunas escenas y corregir otras.


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rompecabezas esta armado

Había sido pasado por muchos hechizos de identificación, estaba en la cama de la mansión mientras el mendimago personal lo revisaba para evitar que cualquier información se filtrara.  
Había pedido que le mostrara algunos recuerdos y, para su sorpresa, pudieron ver que no mentía.  
O alguien había trucado su mente de una forma muy onda o él tenía razón.  
⸺Siempre pensé que eras tan dominante porque querías sentir a alguien serlo contigo. ⸺ Cissy le sonrió, había venido por pedido de Draco y aunque este aún no había sido informado de lo que habían averiguado, si sabía que Lucius era en definitiva Lucius.  
Y que no estaba bajo ningún efecto de una poción.   
⸺No sé si eso es algo que comparto con tu Lucius⸺ aunque estaba enojado por el hecho de que al parecer el otro no estaba intentando volver prefería ser sincero.  
O alguna poción que le dieron le estaba afectando.  
⸺Seguramente sí. ⸺ ella parecía divertida lo que lo hizo sonreír, era su esposa de todas maneras, ella lo sabría.  
⸺No me lo hagas imaginármelo con mi marido, por favor. Odio eso. ⸺ cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras respiraba con fuerza.  
⸺Él es muy orgulloso. ⸺ no sabía si lo dijo para calmarlo o solamente porque no había más que decir.  
⸺No quiero que arruine mi matrimonio pero no tengo ningún libro que pueda ayudarme. Y si busco, me mandan directamente a Azkaban⸺ sentía que la conversación era muy irreal. Ella estaba calmada y parecía analizar las cosas fríamente ¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que estuviera tan drogado que inventara una conversación?  
⸺Está bien, yo buscaré ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas de tu vida? ⸺ Cissy agarró su mano con algo de fuerza, él le devolvió la mirada mientras trataba de recordar.  
⸺Tomamos té con Peter, Remus y yo. Remus no iba a estar pero llegó temprano y nos acompañó, luego fuimos a dormir. ⸺ prefirió no decir nada respecto a su vida sexual. Ella no tenía por qué saberlo y él no tenía por qué mencionarlo.  
Se sentía incómodo con que el mendimago hubiera examinado varios recuerdos pero sabía que no podría hablar de ello con nadie. Parecía un hombre leal y tenía varios juramentos que evitarían cualquier indiscreción.   
⸺ ¿El merodeador? Ugh. No me sorprendería que te diera algo raro para matarte pero de alguna forma terminaste aquí. ⸺ arqueó la ceja ante esa reacción pero prefirió no decir nada, ella pareció darse cuenta y se recompuso mostrando de nuevo una máscara de neutralidad.  
⸺Peter no me odia. ⸺ incluso llamaba al hombre por su nombre, aunque se había acostumbrado a ello desde notó que jamás se despegarían del lado de Remus. Solo Potter muy pocas veces era James.  
⸺Pero esa rata es capaz de hacer lo que le diga Potter ¿Él te odia? ⸺ Ella lo observaba como tratando de notar algunos gestos distintos, Lucius respiró profundo tratando de no sentirse nervioso ante el escrutinio. A pesar de todo, estaba indefenso ahí. No tenía su varita cerca y ella podría no ser Cissy.  
Mientras confiaba totalmente en su amiga, no estaba tan seguro de si esta Narcissa podría ser igual de confiable.  
Podría estar molesta por el divorcio, estar enojada porque dejara que marcaran a Draco. Podría tenerle rencor por tantas cosas y lo peor es que tendría razón, al menos para odiar al Lucius que hizo todo eso.  
⸺No nos llevamos bien⸺ admitió.   
⸺Oh  
⸺Aunque tal vez me odiaría si se enterara de algunas cosas⸺ Frunció el ceño. Sabía que a Potter no le caía bien, a pesar de tener negocios juntos siempre había tensión entre ellos.  
Él único Potter que valía la pena era su yerno.  
⸺Bueno. No hables de esto con Draco. Le diremos que alguien manipuló tus recuerdos de forma temporal, pero mantente alejado de él por ahora. ⸺ ella estaba seria. ⸺Cuando Lucius vuelva, deja que él arregle sus problemas. ⸺ agregó.  
⸺ ¿Y si no vuelve? ⸺ entendía su preocupación. Si él era abierto y cariñoso con Draco podría acostumbrarlo a esa parte de él solo para decepcionarlo cuando el antiguo yo volviera. Era tan difícil, a pesar de que no era una persona fácil en su propia vida siempre había tratado de ser un buen padre para sus hijos.  
Tal vez influenciado por la manera de ser de Remus. No decía que Cissy fuera mala madre, pero ambos habían sido criados en familias frías que los moldeaban de manera dura y solo pocas veces mostraban un real cariño.   
Él sabía que sus padres lo habían amado a su manera, pero no había sido suficiente.  
⸺Encontraremos la forma, aun es una posibilidad de que alguien haya manipulado tu mente, los mendimagos seguirán esa línea y yo buscare algo que haga los efectos que tú dices⸺ levantó de nuevo la mirada al escucharla, trató de no sentir demasiada esperanza fallando en el intento.  
⸺ ¿No te meterá en problemas? ⸺ debía ser realista con ello. Los tres estaban bajo la mirada del ministerio.  
Era irónico recordar el poder que gozaba en su vida, un poder que seguramente ese Lucius había tenido antes de que todo se desvaneciera.  
⸺No, estaré bien. ⸺ ella sonrió un poco pero notó que estaba tratando de mantenerse neutral, parecía algo divertida con su existencia y algo dudosa, pero parecía dispuesta a ayudar.  
⸺Está bien, muchas gracias. ⸺ habló sinceramente, si algo quería era volver con su familia.  
⸺Somos amigos, aquí como de donde vienes. ⸺ sonrió levemente, Lucius se preguntó si solo se lo decía para tranquilizarlo mientras veían si algo afectó su cabeza. Al menos podría irse de ahí en un par de horas y no lo encerrarían.   
Cuando ella salió Draco la estaba esperando.  
⸺ ¿En serio crees todo lo que dice? ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir el hecho de que podría haber otras dimensiones? ¡Eso sería una nueva teoría sobre tantas cosas…!⸺ el rubio apenas podía controlar su emoción.  
No había sabido cómo manejar la información, lo primero que pensó es que alguien había usado la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por su padre, pero todas las pruebas dieron negativas.  
Su padre seguía siendo él pero sus recuerdos estaban modificados, por lo que había averiguado hasta sus once años había tenido una vida exactamente igual a la del patriarca Malfoy pero el hecho de ser seis años menor cambió significantemente la historia.  
⸺O podría ser un hechizo oscuro de memoria. ⸺ Narcissa prefirió ser directa, aun no estaban seguros de lo que era pero debían contemplar esas posibilidades.  
⸺Madre ¿Has leído las cartas que me mandó? Fue de un momento para otro. Hizo conexiones con muggles ¡Maneja ese aparato pequeño que tiene luces! ¡Eso es muggle! Se mueve como que si fuera su segundo hogar en Londres.   
Él es padre, pero no es el nuestro.  
Es como papá pero…⸺ él se quedó callado por unos segundos, sin saber cómo decirlo. Había sentido tanto pánico ante su cariño, no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos desde que era un adolescente. Su padre se había permitido ser vulnerable cuando era un niño, pero cuanto más crecía el patriarca se iba cerrando para enseñarle a ser duro.  
A veces era consentidor en público solamente para dar una imagen.   
Este, en cambio, había sido totalmente transparente. Lo había mirado con tanto cariño y amor, que había sentido la magia en el ambiente.  
Y aunque en un principio lo horrorizo saber que había hecho de los negocios luego se dio cuenta del visto bueno que le estaba trayendo.  
Lucius Malfoy el elitista sangre pura había hecho negocios con empresas mitad muggles.  
Su madre suspiró y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello.  
⸺Sea lo que sea, hay que arreglarlo. Entiendo que este Lucius te agrade más, pero no sobrevivirá por mucho sin su propia vida.  
¿Los sabes, verdad? Siempre seríamos reemplazos de la familia que él tenía. Nos amara por el parecido a las personas que él quería. No por nosotros.  
Tal vez si nuestro Lucius está en la otra realidad eso le enseñe algo y pueda ser un mejor padre. No te encariñes mucho con este, amor. ⸺ Draco suspiró y asintió.  
Se preguntó vagamente porque se le hacía tan fácil creer en él.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Gimió con fuerza arqueándose, aun no entendía cómo podía seguir poniéndose duro. Estaba hecho un desastre, con semen deslizándose por sus muslos y con marcas en todo su cuerpo. Sus manos habían estado atadas hacía unos minutos pero aunque ahora era libre se veía incapaz de moverse de esa posición.   
⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ era humillante, si estuviera en todos sus sentidos podría estar asqueado consigo mismo por haber estado en cuatro sobre la cama y haber dejado que sus brazos cedieran para apoyar su cabeza contra las almohadas, alzando más su trasero. Era casi la cuarta ronda y no entendía cómo podía seguir tan animado.  
¿Una poción? ¿O solo era el efecto de la cercanía de la luna llena? Cuando al fin podía acostumbrarse a la rutina otra luna llena los sorprendía, volviendo al hombre más apegado y con muchas más ganas para tener sexo. Parecía que esta vez no había tenido la consideración de limitarse, tal vez ya mucho más seguro al notar que no había rechazo por su parte.   
¿Desde cuándo gemía su nombre como una puta? En algún momento de la tercera ronda había logrado destrozarlo, llegando a un punto que cuando le pidió que usara su nombre él lo hizo sin pensarlo.  
Lloriqueó con fuerza mientras gemía al sentir que tiraba un poco de su cabello para retirarlo y besar su espalda. Estaba demasiado sensible por haberlo hecho tantas veces que solo ese gesto lo hizo retorcerse antes de sentir una nueva embestida.   
De nuevo el placer lo desbordó y gimió su nombre mientras se corría, sintiendo sus músculos hormiguear por todo el esfuerzo que habían estado haciendo las últimas horas. El hombre siguió moviéndose dentro de él sacándole jadeos antes de venir también, volviéndolo a llenar de esperma.   
Lucius jadeó, había murmurado algo sobre hechizos de limpieza cuando terminó por primera vez pero Lupin no lo había dejado, eso había llevado al maldito desastre que era ahora.  
Se dejó voltear sintiéndose muy cansado, así que no se quejó cuando el castaño se acostó a su lado y lo puso sobre él, dejando que se apoyara. Lucius suspiró pensando que tal vez las rondas terminarían ahí, se sentía realmente exhausto como para otra y el reclamo de sus músculos le decía que estaba al límite.   
Lupin tarareó acariciándole el cabello, Lucius se sentía demasiado cansado como para quejarse por todos los fluidos que había entre ellos. Cuando se secaran, serían dolorosos de quitar, pero por suerte pareció darse cuenta y moviendo su varita hizo desaparecer los fluidos que había en ellos, antes de limpiar las sabanas también. Luego podría dejar que los elfos las cambiaran, ahora solo quería dormir.  
Gruñó bajito al sentir el líquido deslizarse desde su entrada a sus muslos, aunque había sido limpiado el de la última ronda parecía haberse quedado en él. Rodeó con sus brazos al cuello del licántropo apoyando su mejilla en su pecho tratando de que notara sus ganas de dormir.  
⸺Lucius. ⸺ no pudo evitar arquearse al sentir como lo penetraba con los dedos. Dejó escapar un gemido en protesta sintiendo su mente dar vueltas. ⸺Veo que no tenemos la misma resistencia ¿No? ⸺ susurró contra su oreja haciéndolo temblar, quiso quejarse pero el movimiento dentro de él lo detuvo y solo pudo dejar escapar un gemido mientras temblaba ⸺Estás como nuestras primeras veces luego de que dejara de controlarme. Luego de los años siempre me ha costado más llevarte a este estado.  
Hecho un desastre, tan sumiso qué harías lo que te dijera sin pensar. Tan vulnerable…⸺ su voz sonaba peligrosa pero Lucius solo podía ver como movía los labios, se estiró para besarlo gimiendo en su boca cuando apartó sus dedos y apoyó su mano en su cadera.  
Jadeó protestando restregándose un poco, olvidándose completamente que hacía unos momentos había pensado que no podía más.  
⸺ ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Lucius? ¿Por qué actúas diferente? ⸺ murmuró aun sobre sus labios, mirándolo con los ojos casi brillando en dorado. Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.  
⸺Yo… es que yo…  
⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ la oración fue cortada por la entrada de Potter a la habitación, Lupin gruñó con fuerza tapándolos enseguida, sentándose e irguiéndose ocultando lo más posible al rubio mientras parecía bastante listo para atacar.  
⸺ ¡James! ¡Te he dado paso libre a la mansión solo porque nuestros hijos se van a casar y necesitan entrar y salir sin avisar! ¡Pero no puedes entrar a mis habitaciones así!  
Y atrévete a seguir esa línea en tu mirada y te sacaré la garganta. ⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el ataque de posesión y mal humor del hombre, pero supuso que incluso alguien tan tranquilo como él en esos días estaba bastante irritable.  
Potter apretó los labios y les dio la espalda.  
⸺Los espero a ambos, es urgente. ⸺ habló antes de salir.  
Lupin suspiró con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. Fue en ese momento que Lucius se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de decirle todo, se había sentido tan mareado, con las defensas tan bajas que habría podido decir la verdad sin ningún reparo.  
Y Lupin lo sabía.  
Por eso lo había llevado al borde, porque quería una respuesta.  
No pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo ¿Ese hombre, con todo lo bajo que era, era capaz de reducirlo tanto como para que hablara sin filtro?  
⸺Luego seguiremos hablando, amor. ⸺ besó su frente y los destapó, Lucius lo dejó ayudarlo a limpiarse y dejó que le suministrara las pociones. Lupin tenía siempre ese cuidado con él, siendo terriblemente abrumador y dominante en el sexo, pero luego de él servil y suave, preocupado de que nada dejara marcas dolorosas en su piel.   
Se preguntó brevemente que quería Potter. Había recibido varia notas de él diciendo que debían hablar, a solas, sin Lupin. Había negado cada una de ellas, tenía suficiente teniendo que adaptarse a todos como para hacerse amigo de Potter ya que suponía que ellos no se llevaban tan bien si consideraba esa mirada de odio.   
La última había sido rara, había tenido una ligera amenaza.  
“Sé el secreto y se lo diré si no hablamos antes”  
Pero incluso eso, no lo hizo desistir en no querer verlo. No sabía el secreto y podría ser una trampa, si él sabía que venía de otro mundo lo negaría y ya estaba.  
Mientras el agua caía sobre ambos, dejó que Lupin lo sostuviera y aceptó de buena gana los besos suaves mientras pensaba.  
Aún se sentía curioso por el hecho de que Harry y Draco se llevaran a Teddy como que si fuera suyo, veía a los bebes todos los días desde que vinieron hacía unas cuatro semanas, pero cuando los jóvenes se iban, su nieto y su hijo se iban con ellos. Se preguntó si era porque notaban algo raro en él, aunque los bebés le agradaban no podía evitar mirar a ambos como bebés que no tenían que ver con él.  
Estaba secretamente aliviado de no tener que cuidar de Teddy, el bebé lo amaba pero él no podía devolverle ese sentimiento. Si a Draco, porque era tan igual a su propio Draco ¿Pero a ese niño extraño que supuestamente era su hijo?  
⸺No pienses demasiado, James debe estar siendo exagerado. ⸺ Lupin besó su mejilla mientras hablaban y Lucius asintió apoyándose en él, dejando que el agua se llevara los restos de lo que habían hecho.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Se levantó sintiendo sus piernas temblar, el nudo en la garganta crecía. Miró de reojo donde el licántropo dormía, su mano estaba debajo de la almohada pero sabía que tenía firmemente agarrada su varita, era muy obvio que no confiaba en él.  
Había creído que se sentiría mejor, que podría palear un poco extrañar su vida si lograba el placer físico con él que era su pareja pero no fue así.  
La cercanía de la luna llena lo volvía tan dominante como lo recordaba pero en sus gestos, en sus ojos solo podía ver llana lujuria. No había habido muchos besos, solo algunos pocos que él había casi forzado, sus caricias habían sido abrumadoras y fue familiar su forma de tomarlo.  
No entendía porque se sentía tan alterado y lastimado, tal vez por el hecho de saber que no había siquiera un rastro de sentimientos del hombre hacia él.  
No había acariciado las marcas, no lo había ayudado a vestirse de nuevo, no le había preguntado si estaba bien ni había acariciado su rostro con ese cariño al que estaba acostumbrado. Nunca había ocurrido así, incluso sus primeras veces Remus había sido cariñoso después, una forma de demostrar que no solo lo amaba por su belleza si no por quien era.   
Cerró la puerta de la habitación caminando hacia la de invitados, le dolía un poco hacerlo pero se negó a tomar pociones que lo ayudaran. Debía tolerar esas cosas y el dolor físico sofocaba el emocional que estaba embargándolo.   
No había notado lo mucho que lo afectaría ver tan crudamente que Remus no lo amaba, solo era instinto, solo era un cuerpo que quería poseer porque el lobo lo deseaba.  
Se preguntó si esto era una especie de karma, su mente viajó directamente hasta cuando estaba Hogwarts.  
Él lo había utilizado, sabiendo que el niño de ojos mieles era él más débil emocionalmente del grupo. Podía notar sus miradas soñadoras hacia él y aunque eso hizo que su ego se elevara, había sido indiferente ante ellas.  
Pudo ver que si quería que las intimidaciones de los merodeadores hacia Severus cedieran, debía convencer a Remus de detenerlos. Pero el niño estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, era obvio que la amistad de esos chicos lo cegaba y solo por no perderlos, los dejaba hacer lo que querían aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo. Recordaba cómo había empezado a reunir información del niño y como esperó hasta tercer año para empezar a desplegar sus telarañas, notando que la intimidación había crecido de tal manera que ya no podía detener la mayoría de ellas.  
Se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo al saber utilizar lo que haría ese chico de ojos mieles por unas palabras, por una mirada. Frases sueltas, algunos besos fugases y horas de estudios compartidas, había tardado meses pero reconstruyó lo necesario de su autoestima como para que pudiera hacerle frente a sus amigos.   
Demostró que estaría para él si se quedaba solo y cuando logró su objetivo se apartó abismalmente. Remus no había perdido su grupo, seguían tan amigos como siempre así que él no sintió remordimiento en quitar las migajas que él había dejado.   
Sollozó bajo sintiéndose idiota, era increíble lo mucho que lo había tambaleado no sentir sus sentimientos recíprocos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Remus lo amara pese a todo, pese a sus errores, a sus decisiones tontas, que no había notado cuanto dolería ver que ya no quedaba nada de eso.  
La primera vez que se acostó con él fue por pura rabia contra su padre. Sexto año, ambos ya habían tenido algunas parejas que no duraban mucho por lo tanto no eran del todo inexpertos.   
Y a pesar de saber que solo lo hacía por un fogonazo de rabia Remus había aceptado lo que él quería darle, fue amable en un principio y luego dejó ver los rasgos más dominantes, como pese a su contextura tenía más fuerza que él. Y Lucius lo había dejado, se había dejado llevar y follar solamente porque sabía que su padre estaría rabioso de saberlo.   
Pero incluso en ese momento, cuando todo terminó y él quiso irse, Remus había besado sus muñecas que estaban marcadas por lo fuerte que las había sostenido, había acariciado las mordidas y había sacado algunos ungüentos asegurándose que se curara y que nada le doliera. Ese cariño luego del sexo había hecho que su mundo tambaleara y lo había hecho regresar.  
No le dijo nada a su padre.  
Rió levemente entre las lágrimas ante los recuerdos arremolinados, su amor había tardado en llegar y él incluso había tardado en aceptarlo. Era un sangre pura, no podía mezclarse con alguien como él y mucho menos luego de saber su secreto.  
Él era tan mierda de persona como lo era el mortífago, solo que había tenido suerte en su vida.  
Miró su brazo y pensó en lo cerca que había estado de ir por ese camino. Si no hubiera empezado el rumor, si no se hubiera enterado que el Voldemort era un mestizo se hubiera arrodillado ante él solo por poder.  
Y lo de Draco, oh dios, lo de Draco ¿Cómo Remus si quiera pudo perdonarlo?  
Se recostó en la cama abrazándose con fuerza en la almohada, dejando que todos sus sentimientos de culpa se presionaran en él.   
Amaba a Remus, lo había hecho desde sexto año. Sus sentimientos eran sinceros y aunque había tardado, había logrado atesorar esos sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había habido veces donde había sido egoísta y tomó decisiones solo, decisiones que casi le costaban su matrimonio.  
Tal vez se merecía estar ahí, en un mundo donde él no lo amaba, donde él no perdonaría sus errores. Donde él pudiera ver su oscuridad y sentir asco por ella.   
Gruñó bajo, sabía que a la mañana estaría recompuesto, se burlaría de su propia debilidad y seguiría buscando como volver.  
Pero esa noche dejó que los sentimientos negativos aparecieran, acarició las marcas sin curar y se permitió llorar por lo que ya no tenía.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Tardaron casi media hora en terminar de limpiarse y vestirse, Lupin había agarrado algo de chocolate comiéndolo mientras caminaban al salón. Al principio había dudado de poder caminar bien pero las pociones eran sin duda rápidas y sintió alivio al notar que podía desenvolverse con naturalidad.   
⸺James. ⸺ Remus sonrió y saludó, Lucius notó que estaba avergonzado, seguramente de lo que había gritado al ver a Potter. A él le había parecido algo divertido luego de pensarlo, estando con el instinto a flor de piel obviamente no quería que nadie viera a su pareja en un estado tan vulnerable lo cual agradeció.  
⸺Remus, Malfoy. ⸺ James sonrió hacia su amigo pero se volvió más serio hacia él. Lucius arqueó una ceja al ver la seriedad del hombre. Parecía que el merodeador estaba muy enfadado con él.  
⸺Twinky, sirve té. ⸺ Lucius habló mientras pensaba en que excusa dar para irse, le parecía demasiado obvio que no era bienvenido ahí pero Potter los había querido a ambos. La elfina asintió rápidamente antes de desaparecer, apareciendo luego de poco tiempo con todo listo al igual que con bocadillos.  
Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Lucius frunció el ceño sin tocar nada, tensándose un poco más antes de relajarse al sentir la mano de su pareja en su cadera. Aun lo impresionaba un poco lo fácil que era acostumbrarse a ser mimado, aunque Lupin era bastante exigente y dominante en la habitación, fuera de ella era sutil.  
Nunca lo enfrentaba directamente ni opinaba sobre sus negocios, tampoco hacía bromas al respecto. Lupin nunca lo eclipsaba, nunca pedía acompañarlo a ninguna reunión y cuando llegaba alguien que conocía a Lucius se quedaba un paso atrás como denotando que el dueño de la mansión era Lucius y no él.  
Era como que dejarlo ser tan aristócrata e inalcanzable fuera de la cama fuera parte del encanto de hacerlo tan sumiso allí.   
O tal vez, era la dinámica de la pareja.  
⸺Como Harry y Draco se van a casar tuvimos que hacer muchos rituales, ya sabes. Y uno de ellos dejó en claro algo que aún no le hemos dicho a los chicos. ⸺ James arrugó la nariz mientras hablaba, sosteniendo con fuerza la taza.  
Lucius hizo una mueca pensando que era ridículo que un sangre pura bien educado agarrara de forma tan desastrosa la fina porcelana.   
Notó como Lupin se removió, sintió cierto alivio al pensar que sea lo que sea, parecía que el hombre lobo ya lo sabía.  
⸺ ¡Draco no es tu hijo! ¡No sé cómo él logró engañarte o que te dijo! ⸺ Potter se levantó sacando su varita, Lupin la alzó enseguida levantándose también bastante rápido apartando un poco la mesa para poder cubrirlo.  
⸺James  
⸺ ¡Nada de James! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tranquilo!? ¡El niño es de Narcissa! ¡De ella!  
¡Esa maldita serpiente no merece nada! ⸺ movió sus puños pero no se acercó, apuntó con la varita tratando de apuntar a Lucius pero Remus se metió gruñendo levemente antes de mirar a su esposo.  
⸺Lucius, por favor, te pediré que me dejes hablar a solas con mi amigo. ⸺ agarró la mano del rubio dándole un beso en su dorso, de manera caballerosa.  
⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ James reclamó furioso.  
⸺James no te explicaré nada hasta que bajes esa varita. Ahora mismo tengo mis instintos demasiado descontrolados y si él no se va, no podemos discutir sin que tenga ganas de matarte por estar amenazando a mi pareja. ⸺ Aunque su voz sonó tranquila ambos pudieron notar que había tensión en ella al igual que preocupación. Lucius se paró pensando que debía decir algo pero solo apoyó su mano unos segundos sobre el brazo del otro lo que pareció hacer efecto.  
El rubio sonrió un poco antes de caminar hacia la salida, apenas estuvo afuera cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sintiéndose terriblemente confundido.   
Si supiera en que año se casaron podría hacer cuentas ¿Había sido Draco fruto de una infidelidad? Por eso era tan parecido al suyo, tenía los mismos padres.  
⸺James, ya sabía que Draco no era mío. Pero lo adopté y críe, soy su padre. ⸺ la voz de Lupin sonó conciliadora pero segura.  
⸺ ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste perdonarlo!? ¡Estaban saliendo cuando sucedió! ⸺ casi podía imaginarse a Potter caminando en círculos mientras gritaba, seguramente impulsado por su furia.  
⸺Habíamos cortado y peleado.  
Se escuchó la risa histérica de Potter.  
⸺Él hizo esa pelea a propósito ¿Verdad? Porque no podía evitar querer un sangre pura para que lo sucediera. No podía aceptar un hijo tuyo como heredero.  
¡Dios, Remus, no debiste perdonarle! ⸺ Y el grito de Potter fue lo último que pudo escuchar, seguramente habían lanzado un hechizo de privacidad.  
Lucius respiró profundo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza sintiéndose confundido.   
Había creído que su yo de ahí había estado tan malditamente enamorado que se había vuelto de alguna forma más débil que él, que había renunciado a sus ideales.  
Pero no lo había hecho, solo había encontrado la forma de hacer trampa y obtener todo lo que quería.  
Caminó directamente hacia el tapiz, había uno nuevo. Cortó un poco de su palma poniendo un poco de sangre sobre él, el hechizo lo reconocería.   
Movió su varita y susurró el hechizo, el árbol familiar brilló y del nombre de Draco apareció otra rama que lo unía a Narcissa.   
Oh, lo había ocultado. Draco había sido adoptado pero no con sangre, no tenía genes de Lupin en él, pero se habían tomado todas las molestias para que apareciera como hijo de él.  
Señaló hacia los otros dos niños y suspiró al notar que ellos si eran hijos de ambos, tocó el nombre de “Eltanin Malfoy Lupin” frunciendo el ceño al notar que la sangre Malfoy era terriblemente más alta que la de Lupin.   
Era como que si hubiera suprimido los genes del hombre lobo en el niño.  
Oh, por supuesto.  
Su yo de allí se había tomado tantas molestias para tener un heredero sangre pura ¿Por qué iba a dejar que el segundo en la sucesión fuera un mestizo con peligro de ser o generar nietos con la misma maldición que su padre?  
Al parecer el Lucius de ahí no era tan de mente abierta, aún tenía sus raíces elitistas.   
Tocó el nombre de Teddy y sonrió levemente al ver que ese bebé si tenía los genes de ambos en una medida normal.  
Claro, el tercero en la línea. No heredaría mucho de la fortuna Malfoy pero seguramente si la de Lupin.   
⸺ ¿Lucius? ⸺ Lupin volvió luego de casi una hora, parecía bastante cansado como que si la pelea con Potter lo hubiera agotado. Notó como el hombre lobo suspiró con fuerza al notar que estaba viendo en el árbol genealógico.   
⸺ ¿Cómo pudiste… perdonarlo? ⸺ no podía evitar preguntar, aun observando la línea que unía a Draco con Narcissa.  
Lupin lo observó unos segundos antes de acercarse, apoyó su mano en el cuello del aristócrata atrayéndolo hacia si besando su cuello.  
⸺ ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Habíamos cortado.   
Tal vez tardaste demasiado en decirme que fue un plan tuyo pero yo te conocía. Sabía lo tramposo, engañoso y maldito que eras.  
Pero no volveré a perdonar ese tipo de mentiras, Lucius.   
Así que ahora volveremos a la pregunta anterior ¿Qué te sucede, amor? ⸺ Lupin lo observó a los ojos, Lucius notó un leve brillo dorado en ellos sintiendo que podía ahogarse. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró mientras pensaba en que decir.  
No podía mentir, seguramente lo sabría.  
⸺Amos, el señor Snape llegó. ⸺ explicó la criatura haciendo que ambos la miraran. Lupin suspiró y asintió alejándose de Lucius que se sintió más tranquilo.  
⸺Hablaremos por la mañana, me acompañaras en la noche.  
⸺Pero hoy es luna llena. ⸺ frunció el ceño sintiendo algo de confusión, recordando lo que obviamente el hombre lobo había pasado por alto. Pero Lupin no pareció sorprendido por el recordatorio.  
⸺Eso hace años dejó de asustarte. ⸺ El castaño lo miró con curiosidad, Lucius se quedó callado y asintió sintiéndose nervioso antes de escaparse de él lo más sutil que pudo para ir con su amigo.  
Mientras caminaba pensó en cómo reaccionaría el lobo cuando se enterara de la verdad, tal vez buscaría la forma de volver a recuperar a su esposo.   
Apretó los labios mientras ideaba la forma de evitar responder la pregunta por un par de semanas más.  
Paró de pronto frente a la puerta agarrando el pomo, sintió un escalofrío de terror ante el pensamiento fugaz.  
Ellos no tenían sexo cuando él estaba en su otra forma ¿Verdad?

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
No fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos al siguiente día, era incómodo.   
Tomaron el té en silencio, Remus lo observaba con algo de preocupación pero no decía nada. No le preocupaba lo suficiente.   
Lucius pensó vagamente en lo que debería estar haciendo el otro, seguramente no tendría tanto problema en que Teddy no este con ellos. Ah, Draco, se había robado a su bebé. Maldita tradición donde los cuñados debían quedarse con los hermanos mientras se organizaba la boda para la “suerte”, Eltanin se había salvado solo porque estaba en Hogwarts pero apenas volviera a las vacaciones debería pasarla con Draco.  
Al menos una vez que Eltanin volviera, solo quedarían dos semanas para el enlace oficial.  
¿Iba a perdérselo?  
No pudo evitar la punzada que ese pensamiento le dio.  
⸺ ¿Malfoy? ⸺ levantó la mirada, notó algo de duda en el hombre lobo.  
⸺Estoy… cansado. ⸺ murmuró tratando de recomponerse, se irguió de nuevo tomando lo quedaba en su taza antes de dejarla elegantemente.  
Había creído que se sentiría mejor en la mañana, que estúpido.  
⸺Lo siento. ⸺ sintió de nuevo esa sensación abrasadora. No quería que se disculpara, no quería sentir ese frío al saber que solo era sexo para él.  
¿En qué momento de su vida Remus se había vuelto tan imprescindible? ¿Cuándo se casaron? ¿Cuándo al fin rebeló todas sus trampas y mentiras, y aun así decidió quedarse junto a él?  
El amor podía superarse, perder a quien amaba era doloroso pero no lo mataría.  
Pero él sentía que le habían quitado todo el aire.  
⸺No te disculpes, Remus. ⸺ no sabía cómo había llegado a pensar que era buena idea, pero cuando lo dejaron ir se encontró con él en la biblioteca ordenando como siempre.  
Habían estado ignorándose por días luego de eso, Remus no se había disculpado por su arrebato y Lucius se había mantenido lo más alejado posible.  
Pero cuanto más se acercaba la luna llena, había notado que Remus lo observaba más con una mirada depredadora.   
Había sido un idiota, creyendo que podía sacar un clavo con otro clavo.  
Lo había confrontado y aunque se gritaron, no hubo maldiciones ni hechizos. Al final hicieron un acuerdo.   
No podía hablar con nadie sobre lo que sucedió, así que no podía sacar partido de ello. Sería un secreto del que nadie se debía enterar.   
En un principio había sido incómodo, él había empezado el beso tal vez esperando algo.  
Luego fue más fácil, el sexo siempre era fácil.   
La preparación y limpieza fue mediante un hechizo, no hubo cariño ante eso.   
Los hechizos de limpieza se hicieron enseguida, como que si no pudiera soportar ver los fluidos en su piel.   
Le había dado la ilusión de estar en casa solo por lo que duró lo más rudo del acto, luego todo le recordó que ya no estaba allí.  
⸺ ¿Odiaste lo que ocurrió? ⸺ Lucius se odió y avergonzó por sonar tan desolado. Sintió que el peso solo aumentaba cuando el otro respondió.  
⸺Es instinto, Malfoy. Si voy contra ello, duele.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Lucius sentía que podía temblar pero era demasiado fuerte para eso.  
No podía decir que era valiente pero sabía que mostrar miedo en ese momento no lo ayudaría.  
Era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto más alto e iluminaba las tierras alrededor de la mansión. Estaba sentado bajo una arboleda, había notado que el perímetro estaba cercado con magia, ninguna criatura podría salir pero las personas sí.  
Era ingenioso, cuando Lupin volviera a su forma humana podría salir pero por mientras no, pero aun así tenía una gran extensión para correr.  
Cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido, trató de calmar su corazón mientras sentía que el miedo trepaba sobre su pecho. Cuando al fin los abrió no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por los ojos dorados que lo observaban casi acechando.  
El lobo de gran tamaño se acercó hacia él despacio, Lucius no se movió.  
Lupin lo empujó levemente con la cabeza, obligándolo a acostarse en el pasto y eso hizo que el patriarca se pusiera más nervioso. El lobo lo olfateó por completo antes de detenerse en su cuello, el miedo a la mordida era instintivo así que se apartó un poco pero el animal le gruñó haciendo que se congelara.  
Apretó los labios al sentir el lamido en su cuello.  
El lobo siguió lamiendo hasta lamer su mejilla, luego se separó y le gruñó. Lo observó nervioso, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás y luego adelante. Tardó en darse cuenta.  
El lobo notaba que no era él.  
Podía olerlo, podía sentir que el sabor era el mismo, que tenía el cuerpo de su pareja pero notaba que su alma no era igual.  
Esperaba que el animal no tratara de atacarlo o asesinarlo por ello. No quería que el hombre terminara en Azkaban.  
Varios minutos después el lobo volvió a olerlo deteniéndose en su abdomen, resopló con fuerza sobre la camisa haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del rubio.  
¿Era esa la razón por la que tenía tanto sexo antes de convertirse? ¿Para que de alguna manera el lobo pudiera oler que ya estaba hecho y por lo tanto no era necesario hacerlo de nuevo? La parte animal nunca se preocuparía por el placer, su único objetivo sería engendrar.   
El lobo se removió y salió corriendo.  
Lucius se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose mucho mejor. Pudo haber sido peor, ni siquiera sabía porque no había dado alguna excusa para no hacer eso.   
Se estiró y luego se levantó, apenas dio algunos pasos escuchó el gruñido detrás de él. Se mordió el labio y se sentó de nuevo, Lupin volvió a acercársele y lo olfateó, esta vez Lucius levantó su mano y acarició su cabeza.  
Sonrió al sentir la suavidad del pelaje y el calor que desprendía, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando el lobo se acostó a su lado. Tal vez por impulso él se abrazó al gran hombre lobo, apoyando su mejilla en su pelaje. Pareció que ese era un gesto normal porque el lobo apoyó su cabeza en él obligándolo a acurrucarse.  
Por un momento todo estuvo tranquilo pero de nuevo el lobo se paró, le gruñó y corrió.  
Debía ser bastante confuso para el animal sentir que era y no era él al mismo tiempo.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
⸺Draco. ⸺ inclinó un poco su cabeza mientras murmuraba, le había sorprendido saber que el joven había logrado enterarse de todo. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de que el niño estuviera tan curioso con él, en sus cartas solía hacer algunas preguntas sobre su vida anterior y él dudaba en responder pero solía hacerlo.  
Sonrió un poco acariciando el papel antes de ponerse a escribir.  
Tal vez era mejor así, Draco sabía que no era él por lo que no podía hacerse ilusiones y él seguía con su vida normal haciendo sus negocios. Narcissa lo había contactado varias veces, pero solía ser estricta ante el hecho de que solo hablarían en persona de la situación.  
Era difícil saber que ritual o que magia había logrado lo que ocurrió. Si hubo algo, era un recuerdo del otro Lucius y no de él.  
Luego de responder las cartas y atender algunas cosas de sus asociaciones caminó hacia la biblioteca. No habían vuelto a acostarse luego de esa primera vez, el ambiente era algo tenso entre ambos pero Lucius se negaba a dejar a ir a tomar el té con él.  
Necesitaba demostrarle y demostrarse, que podía hacer frente a la falta de sentimientos hacia él.  
⸺Señor Lupin. ⸺ saludó de manera cortes inclinando un poco su cabeza, Remus lo observó y saludó de igual manera.   
Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa pequeña y un elfo sirvió un juego de té con algunos bocadillos.   
⸺No entiendo lo que tu sacas de lo sucedió. ⸺ el castaño habló de pronto teniendo la taza entre sus manos. Lucius parpadeó tomando un sorbo de té antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa.  
⸺Tenía curiosidad. ⸺ mantuvo su expresión en blanco antes de agarrar un bocadillo. No quería hablar de su encuentro sexual pero tal vez era una buena manera para empezar a hacerse más fuerte.  
Ese hombre no era su esposo. Y mientras él no lo quería su esposo si lo amaba, solo necesitaba encontrar la solución y podría volver a casa.  
⸺ ¿De cómo se sentiría… estar abajo? ⸺ Remus pareció algo dudoso ⸺Nunca… nunca habías estado con un hombre⸺ parpadeó, Lucius sintió que casi se atragantó pero solo respiró profundo mirando a los ojos mieles.  
Eran tan iguales, sería tan fácil confundirse.  
⸺Por supuesto que sí. ⸺ frunció el ceño pero luego se dio cuenta que era lo más probable. Comprometido desde que salió de Hogwarts su experimentación debió ser corta y tal vez nunca pudo despojarse del dominio.  
⸺Tal vez sí, pero no en la posición en la que estuviste. ⸺ el hombre más joven parecía dudar, tal vez sintiéndose culpable de haber sido el primero. Bueno, no lo era, lo era para ese cuerpo pero para él no.  
Le quitó importancia negando con la cabeza.  
⸺ ¿Por qué le das vueltas al asunto ahora? ⸺ trató de que su tono saliera con frialdad, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente al lograrlo. ⸺Solo fue una curiosidad momentánea y la resolví, punto final. No debería afectarte ser el primero, es ridículo. No soy una doncella ni lo seré, y haber tenido sexo con hombres antes o no me interesa muy poco.  
No es importante para mí, no lo hagas algo importante para ti. ⸺ sonrió de lado entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar sus manos cuidadosamente en la mesa aun observando el rostro de su acompañante. Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró mirando hacia otro lado.  
⸺Hay algo extraño en ti. ⸺ habló al fin luego de unos minutos ⸺Te conocí poco, pero sin duda hay algo demasiado extraño en ti.  
No pareces… no pareces alguien que ha sido afectado por la guerra. ⸺ Lucius sintió que le costaba tragar al notar la mirada intensa, quiso apartar sus ojos pero realmente no pudo. Apretó los labios sin querer responder pero su tensión tal vez sería mal vista,  
⸺Todos tenemos distintas formas de lidiar con ella. ⸺ trató de no aclararse la garganta, se forzó a mirar a su taza respirando de forma suave. Sabía que el hombre tenía más facilidad para notar algunas emociones cuanto más cerca estuviera de la luna llena, por suerte aún faltaban algunas semanas por lo que estaba a salvo.  
⸺ ¿Por eso me dejaste hacer… eso? ¿Cómo una especie de castigo para ti? ⸺ Remus parecía algo confundido, más curioso que ofendido.   
⸺Lupin, tome el tema como quiera. No me importa. ⸺ prefirió cortar por lo sano.  
⸺Está bien. ⸺ el hombre agarró chocolate y comió un poco, Lucius lo observó sin poder evitar sonreír de lado. Parecía que a Remus siempre le gustaría el chocolate.  
⸺ ¡Amo, amo! Los Aurores han pedido permiso para entrar. ⸺ Un elfo apareció, parecía bastante nervioso. El rubio suspiró y le ordenó que los dejara pasar.  
No debían traer una orden si no entraron por la fuerza.   
⸺Espero que tener sexo con un hombre que es una criatura oscura no sea ilegal. ⸺ habló algo sarcásticamente más para sí mismo mientras se levantaba. Escuchar la leve risa del otro lo sorprendió, se apuró a darse vuelta para salir para evitar que viera el color en sus mejillas.  
Por un momento, se sintió demasiado igual a estar en casa.   
No tardó mucho en hablar con las autoridades, parecía que no solo él había sido llamado si no también Narcissa. Tuvo que acompañarlos bajo pocas explicaciones.  
Una vez que llegaron los dejaron a ambos solos en una sala.  
⸺No creo que se nos esté acusando de algo. Su forma de traernos aquí fue amable. ⸺ habló con la dama, Cissy asintió mientras pensaba.  
Poco tiempo después apareció el jefe de aurores. Les explicó de manera resumida la información.  
Alguien había tratado de entrar a Hogwarts con la intención de secuestrar a Harry Potter, había fallado. Pero al ser detenido encontraron un recuerdo sellado entre sus cosas, con la esperanza de que fuera información lo abrieron solo para encontrar algo mucho más perturbador.  
⸺Señor Malfoy ¿Por qué no denunció el secuestro ni que lo obligaron a ser parte de un ritual? ⸺ el hombre estaba serio. Lucius agarró con más fuerza su bastón.  
⸺No sé de qué está hablando. ⸺ suspiró al fin, Cissy se agarró a su brazo y besó su mejilla.   
Era extraño que se preocuparan por algo que tenía que ver con él. Tal vez el hecho de que prestaran atención a algo que tenía que ver con él fue por el niño dorado.  
¿Aún era tarde para emparejarlo con Draco en esa dimensión?  
Frunció el ceño ante las explicaciones vagas y luego los llevaron hacia el pensadero. Ambos miraron el recuerdo, apenas salieron Narcissa agarró su brazo y lo observó, como tratando de ver si tenía alguna cicatriz a la vista.  
Lucius apenas podía contener su sonrisa.   
Si, era horrible. Había sentido un miedo profundo al ver el ritual, al ver las marcas del cuchillo en su propia piel, como perdió el color y la sangre hasta que se vio que en definitiva estaba muerto.   
Había visto también como todas las heridas se cerraron al finalizar el ritual pero él no despertó, el recuerdo terminaba ahí.   
Pero… ¡Ahora sabía que habían hecho! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía el ritual, la fecha, las circunstancias.  
Solo necesitaban interrogar a ese hombre, hacerlo hablar de que se trataba todo eso y luego hacer lo necesario.  
Miró hacia su ex esposa presionando su mano con la de ella, ella pareció entender y sonrió levemente en medio de la preocupación.   
No tardó demasiado en la charla con el Auror y no tardó en llamar a los abogados.  
Ese hombre estaría en Azkaban en conjunto con su grupo muy pronto y él tenía todo el derecho de saber que le había hecho.  
¡Todo era magníficamente perfecto!  
Con el nombre exacto del ritual, sabiendo que tenía una poción que lo revertía sentía que la felicidad lo embargaba.  
Estaba tan feliz que cuando regresó a casa muchas horas después, justo cuando Remus estaba terminando su turno, lo paró y besó sus labios de manera rápida y suave antes de ir a su despacho para escribirle a Draco.  
No se detuvo a mirar la reacción del hombre, todo parecía al fin ir por el buen camino.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Lucius salió del pensadero mientras fruncía el ceño, había mirado una vez más el ritual. Le había quitado un peso de encima notar que aun podía extraer los recuerdos de su vida aunque estuviera en otro cuerpo.  
No reconocía el ritual pero sin duda era magia oscura.  
Se preguntó si su otro yo despertó en el lugar donde lo habían dejado, en ese lugar oscuro y húmedo. Tal vez incluso estaba muerto.  
No tenía un nombre y si empezaba a investigar sobre artes oscuras de nuevo llamaría la atención de Lupin y eso no era lo que realmente quería.   
⸺Amo, el señorito ha vuelto. ⸺ Un elfo apareció tras él casi asustándolo, miró a la criatura asintiendo sabiendo de que se trataba de Draco.  
Caminó hacia la sala, había logrado evitar el tema con Lupin. Ya sea porque Severus venía de visita o porque siempre encontraba con que evitarla.  
No quería decirle la verdad. Pero tenía que y pronto, pero apenas todo se supiera volvería a ser como en su vida real. Todo se terminaría y se sorprendió al notar que realmente no quería eso.  
Quería el estatus y el dinero. Pero también quería el cariño de Draco. Quería una vida más tranquila donde no tuviera pesadillas ni que sus acciones arañaran su espalda recordándole lo horrible que había sido y lo mal que había elegido.  
Apoyando al equipo perdedor.  
Incapaz de hacer frente por miedo.   
Incapaz de proteger a su familia totalmente.   
Y tal vez, solo tal vez, siendo demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.  
Iba a abrir las puertas cuando sintió un brazo conocido alrededor de su cintura y el cuerpo del hombre presionándose contra su espalda.  
⸺Los niños están detrás de la puerta. ⸺ advirtió, sintiéndose casi divertido per ahogó esa sensación.   
⸺Lo sé. ⸺ Lupin lo soltó dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Ambos entraron juntos, Draco y Potter ya estaban ahí.  
Los dos Potter.  
James parecía molesto, sentado al lado de la pelirroja que sin duda era Lily quien le sonrió entusiasta. Casi no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al preguntarse qué hacía la sangre sucia ahí.  
⸺ ¿Y los bebés? ⸺ preguntó directamente, algo confundido por la falta de Teddy y Scorpius. Que irónico era la forma tan rápida con la que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ambos al lado de la pareja.  
Draco rió.  
⸺Padre, al menos deberías disimular de que soy tu hijo menos favorito. ⸺ Lucius lo miró tratando de encontrar algo hostil, pero los ojos plata brillaban con diversión y eso lo tranquilizó.   
⸺El señor Snape pregunta si puede esperarlo en su despacho. ⸺ la criatura apareció y el patriarca asintió. Miró de nuevo a todos sintiéndose de pronto incómodo, la mirada del Potter mayor era pesada y no desistía pese a que Harry lo codeó.  
⸺ Nos alegramos de tenerlos aquí hoy. Puesto a que Draco nos ha robado a nuestro bebé es bueno verlo varias veces. ⸺ Lupin bromeó besando la mejilla del rubio menor y luego estrechando su mano con el Potter menor. Besó la mano de Lily y le sonrió a James quien le devolvió el gesto.  
Eso hizo que Lucius casi entrecerrara sus ojos.  
¿Tal vez Potter lo odiaba porque en secreto estaba enamorado de Lupin? Siempre lo había visto más pegado a Sirius, pero tal vez las cosas con los años habían cambiado.   
⸺Mi padrino debería venir con nosotros en vez de esperarte fuera. ⸺ Draco se quejó de pronto, Lucius se encogió de hombros.  
⸺Si él no quiere venir, déjalo. Seguramente está viendo por él mismo los papeles de mi escritorio. ⸺ no tenía nada muy importante, sobre la mesa estaba seguro que había dejado la carpeta con lo que Severus pedía. Tal vez el profesor de pociones ni siquiera estuviera cuando al fin se liberara para verlo.   
Draco hizo un leve puchero antes de apoyarse en Harry el cual solo dejó escapar una risa. El salvador del mundo mágico se veía más saludable y feliz.   
Lucius se sentó estratégicamente lo más lejos que pudo del Potter mayor, había algo extraño en él, como que si estuviera conteniéndose. Miró las tazas de té y se preguntó brevemente si cuando su otro yo tomó algo con Pettigrew de qué forma fue envenado. Los elfos deberían evitar esas cosas.  
Al menos que él confiara completamente en los amigos de Remus. Tal vez por el hecho de que Lupin hubiera estado ahí mitigo cualquier sospecha. Tal vez había sido cegado con la protección que brindaba su hogar y el lobo.  
¿Quién esperaba que un gran amigo de su esposo lo envenenara? ¿Qué había llevado a la rata a hacerlo?  
Al menos que no fuera Pettigrew si no alguien haciéndose pasar por él.  
Podían acusarlo de conspirador pero había servido al señor oscuro y sabía que cualquier cosa podría ser una señal.  
Miró hacia el Potter mayor notando su tensión, parecía casi nervioso o conteniendo su enojo. Observó hacia la sangre sucia y notó el anillo en su mano, pero en la de James no había ninguno.  
Debió ser un poco obvio para Lupin que estaba tenso porque no tardó en sentir su mano sobre su pierna, seguramente en un gesto conciliador.   
Lucius no tocó el té, ni las galletas. Escuchó lo mejor que pudo a Draco e ignoró completamente a la nacida de muggles. Harry apenas se unía y Lupin llevaba la charla con algunas respuestas.  
Potter en cambio estaba callado, se pasaba las manos por el pantalón y parecía a punto de agarrar su varita, el Slytherin estaba atento a ello y estaba bastante listo para lanzarle un expelliarmus.   
⸺Padre ¿Ocurre algo? ⸺ Harry observó hacia el otro Potter, James sonrió levantando la mirada mientras Draco apoyaba su mano sobre la de Lucius distrayéndolo.  
⸺Draco no es el hijo de Remus. ⸺ habló de pronto ⸺ ¡No lo es! ⸺ Y levantó su varita señalando al rubio menor, prácticamente todos se levantaron pero el hechizo que lanzó era inofensivo. Rodeó la cabeza de Draco con una luz dorada antes de crear un árbol genealógico de neblina dorada.  
Una línea roja lo unía al nombre de Remus, pero las doradas lo unían a Lucius y Narcissa.   
Lucius apretó los labios esperando que su yo de ahí se lo hubiera dicho a Draco pero la expresión de Lupin lo dijo todo. Draco se giró hacia él abriendo la boca y cerrándola.  
⸺ ¿Padre? ⸺ sonaba herido y buscaba una explicación. Lucius apenas podía evitar sentirse abrumado al notar que a pesar de todo el chico estaba dispuesto a escucharlo antes de saltar sobre su garganta.  
Pero no podía decir nada. No sabía que había pasado, entendía un poco pero no estaba seguro de todo.   
Miró hacia Lupin quien tenía ya su varita en mano mirando a James con seriedad.   
Todo está en un silencio tenso, Harry parece aturdido mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su prometido y Lily aun mira la neblina de los nombres.   
⸺ ¿Cissy tuvo un hijo contigo? ⸺ murmuró, su voz temblorosa. Hay algo muy dulce cuando dice el nombre de Narcissa.   
Lucius tragó.   
⸺ ¡Eso es lo que quería demostrar desde un principio! ⸺ Hay bastante rabia en cada una de sus palabras.  
⸺James⸺ Lupin se adelantó, muy dispuesto a callarlo de una vez.  
⸺Padre, déjalo hablar. ⸺ la voz de Draco suena dolida, agarrándose con fuerza a Harry sin saber a quién mirar. Lupin suspiró bajando la varita pero sin guardarla.  
⸺ ¡Tu no mereces estar aquí! Tuviste un niño con Narcissa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu heredero no podía tener sangre mestiza?  
¡Eres una maldita serpiente! ¡Te odio y te odio más porque todos parecen estar bien contigo!  
¡Él… él perdona todo lo que haces! ¡Remus perdonó tantas cosas que no debió haber perdonado!  
¿Por qué? ⸺ había tanta confusión y enojo en su tono de voz que Lucius se preguntó si estaba cuerdo.  
⸺Padre.⸺ esta vez fue Harry quien habló mientras sacaba su varita, obviamente algo asustado por el estado de su progenitor.  
⸺ ¡Tu no mereces tu maldita perfecta vida!  
⸺ ¡James Potter! ⸺ Lily gritó tratando de aplacarlo, nadie atacaba porque él no lo hacía.  
⸺ ¡Odio, odio que tengas tantas cosas habiendo hecho las cosas tan mal! ¡Tienes la lealtad de personas que no mereces!  
¡Odio también sentirme tan horriblemente atraído hacia ti pese a que eres el esposo de uno de mis mejores amigos!  
¡Debiste haber muerto cuando te envenene! ⸺ Pero antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada la puerta se abrió.   
Lucius trató de no entrar en pánico al notar a Severus Snape, con el frasco en su mano.  
El recuerdo que había dejado en el despacho.  
⸺ ¿¡Cuando sucedió esto, Lucius!? ¿¡Y porque mierda no dijiste nada!? ⸺   
Pero Lucius no pudo responder, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y no pudo sostenerse en pie. Apenas escuchó como lo llamaban por su nombre o sintió como Lupin lo agarraba evitando que cayera al suelo.   
Luego de pocos segundos su mundo se volvió negro y el frío lo envolvió mientras su corazón latía cada vez más despacio.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Respiró profundo, con toda la información que tenía sabía que debió haber muerto.  
Cissy tenía razón, seguramente esa noche fue envenenado ¿Pero entonces porque intercambiar su alma? Debió haber sido un veneno que no atacara el cuerpo, si no la conexión con el espíritu.  
Era algo irónico pensar que si no hubiera caído en la vida del mortífago ahora estaría muerto.  
¿Por qué Pettigrew quería matarlo? Nunca se habían llevado especialmente mal o bien. Tal vez fue con alguien que comió más temprano. Pero siempre tenía cuidado, solo en su casa se permitía ser menos duro con esas reglas porque los amigos de su esposo no querrían dañarlo.   
Preparar la poción llevaría seis meses.  
Era horrible, pero al menos ahora tenía una esperanza.  
Por mientras debía tomar distintas pociones cada semana para prepararse para el ritual, le habían dicho que podía morir si no lograba arrastrar a la otra alma hasta un punto neutral.   
Como era poco probable que el otro Lucius muriera de nuevo al mismo tiempo que él tomara la poción tendría que arrastrarlo a la fuerza y luego cada uno tendría que volver.  
Había algunos riesgos, podía ser que no lograra entrar en contacto con el otro y morir irremediablemente sin haber logrado nada. Otra cosa que podría pasar es que si llegara a su propio cuerpo pero tuviera que luchar por el dominio con la otra alma.   
Había muchas cosas que podrían salir mal.   
Draco le escribía y le había dicho que pasarían las vacaciones con él, eso lo alegraba.  
Con Lupin las cosas estaban un poco extrañas, no eran tensas pero tampoco cómodas. Ocurrieron dos lunas llenas más antes de que volviera a acostarse, fue igual a la primera vez pero esta vez Lucius se encontraba preparado mentalmente.  
Al terminar solo podía sentir culpa pero trataba de sofocarla al pensar que su esposo estaba con el otro Lucius así que esto era de alguna manera legal.  
Tal vez era horrible de su parte acostarse con ese Remus solo para poder sentir su hogar por un tiempo, pero el hombre solo buscaba sexo de él y luego hacía como si nada pasara.  
Pensó fugazmente que le iría bien con el Lucius real. Seguramente él también querría solo sexo, pero él no era como ellos y necesitaba los sentimientos.  
Extrañaba a su marido y a sus niños.   
⸺Puede ser que después de esto mi actitud cambie totalmente contigo o incluso, podría morir. ⸺ Lucius explicó de pronto, luego de cuatro lunas más la poción estaba lista. Lupin había terminado hacía poco de ordenar una de las grandes alas de la biblioteca pero aún quedaba la segunda biblioteca, esa era un poco más pequeña pero servía para mantenerlo ahí.  
Remus lo observó dejando la taza de té.  
⸺Espero que salgas vivo. ⸺ habló luego de unos segundos de silencio, Lucius lo miró a los ojos solo encontrando sinceridad en ellos.  
⸺Oh, pensé que estarías alegre de lo que podría llevarme a la muerte. ⸺ medio bromeó aunque manteniendo un poco su seriedad.  
⸺Pagas bien y… mi lobo sufriría, realmente. ⸺ habló con cuidado, como dudando, eso solo hizo sonreír al patriarca.  
⸺Solo soy importante por tus instintos ¿No? ⸺ sonrió con diversión. Ya no dolía. En casa tenía un hombre que lo amaba y él no había sido más que una forma de reemplazarlo momentáneamente.   
⸺Eres importante porque eres una persona y no quiero que mueras.⸺ Remus lo miró con ojos fieros, muy seguro de sus palabras.  
⸺Puede que luego de esto cambie radicalmente. Puede que me avergüence de lo que pasó y no quiera verte nunca más⸺ dijo sinceramente, no quería dar esperanza de que todo seguiría igual. De que lo mantendría en el trabajo y que vendría a tomar el té todas las tardes.  
Había sido parcialmente sincero.  
⸺Lo sé. Pero siento que de alguna forma me aproveché de ti, si tus recuerdos están cambiados no eres la misma persona y por eso no me evitaste en un principio. Yo no lo sabía por supuesto pero…⸺ Remus suspiró, culpable. El rubio negó con la cabeza sonriendo cálidamente solo por unos segundos antes de poner su mano sobre la del licántropo.  
⸺Ey, yo decidí esto ¿Está bien? No fue abuso en lo absoluto. ⸺ presionó su mano y luego la apartó para agarrar de nuevo su taza de té, lo alegraba que el hombre estuviera preocupado aunque tal vez estuviera ligado a su parte animal.  
No le había contado la verdad, solo había dicho retazos de que sus recuerdos estaban cambiados. Si el Lucius real quería explicárselo, lo haría, sino no. En cambio él si le contaría todo a su esposo.  
Abrazaría a sus hijos y le reclamaría a Draco que le devolviera a su bebé, también iría directamente a besar a su pareja.  
⸺Mucha suerte… Lucius…⸺ habló con suavidad, el rubio miró hacia el otro hombre quien le sonrió con simpatía. Sintió su corazón acelerarse pero decidió ignorarlo.  
Ambos siguieron tomando el té sin decir nada, cuando el patriarca se levantó el de ojos mieles hizo lo mismo pero antes de que Lucius se despidiera se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios de manera suave.  
El patriarca se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo ni de responder cuando el hombre se apartó y se alejó.  
Agitó su cabeza llevando sus dedos a sus labios pensando que esa era una buena despedida.  
Se despidió personalmente de Draco, lo abrazó con fuerza y le aseguró que su padre lo amaba, a su manera.   
También se despidió de Cissy aunque un poco más fríamente, ella había sido bastante clara en no encariñarse demasiado con él aunque obviamente Draco no había tenido éxito.  
Realmente esperaba que el Lucius de ahí cuando volviera arreglara lo que debía arreglar por el mismo.  
Entró a la habitación y se fue despojando de su ropa, se sentó en la cama y se tapó con la manta mientras con tinta dibujaba los símbolos sobre sí mismo.   
Respiró profundo y cortó la palma de su mano terminando los dibujos con su propia sangre.  
Un mago desconocido entró, Cissy se había encargado de que fuera confiable así que no se agitó.  
Se acostó y tragó la poción rápidamente tratando de no pensar en el sabor.  
Cuando el hombre apuntó su varita hacia él trató de no tensarse, apenas el rayo lo golpeó sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo retorcerse y gritar.   
Solo duró unos segundos y luego, todo dejó de existir.

* * *

  
o0o

* * *

  
Sintió de pronto que podía respirar, agitó la cabeza tratando de que enfocarse cuando un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo hizo caer sentado al suelo de nuevo. Lucius frunció el ceño observando el lugar, estaban en un salón de Hogwarts y frente suyo estaba él mismo.  
Un poco más joven, sin marca en el brazo.   
Lucius casi quiso rodar los ojos pero solo se levantó, busco a tientas su varita pero no la encontró.  
⸺ ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Te agradó? ¿Estar en mi vida? Es mucho más magnifica que la tuya. ⸺ el más joven casi escupió mirándolo con rabia. Lucius sonrió de lado.  
⸺Tu marido folla bien. ⸺ se burló cruelmente notando como el rostro del otro se volvía rojo por la furia. ⸺Y me alegró notar que en realidad no eras tan distinto a mí. ⸺ Lucius caminó hacia una de las paredes y la tocó, era sólida.  
Suponía que estaban en el limbo o algo así. No esperaba desvanecerse así.  
⸺ ¡Yo no soy como tú! Nunca fui un mortífago. Nunca dejé que nadie marcara a mi niño y mucho menos que participara en la guerra.  
Encontré a alguien que me amaba y tengo hijos que me adoran. ⸺ Lucius notó como si otro yo lo observaba con rabia, obviamente sabiendo a que cosa exacta Lucius se refería.  
⸺Draco Malfoy es el hijo de Narcissa en tu mundo. Tomaste decisiones, pero eso no quita que eres un asesino.  
Mataste a tu padre ¿No es cierto? Así evitaste la marca, así te casaste con Lupin.  
Pero a pesar de que lo amabas tus ideales sangre pura eran mucho más fuertes, así que de alguna forma lograste engañarlo teniendo un hijo con otra sangre pura y luego dejando que él se hiciera cargo de él. Que lo adoptara pero no con sangre.   
¿Qué tan difícil fue ponerlo en el tapiz? ¿Lo convenciste que el bebé de Narcissa fue un accidente y no planeado? ⸺ Lucius sonrió al notar como el color abandonado las mejillas del otro. ⸺Oh, tal vez alguna vez se lo confesaste y de ahí salió Eltanin.   
Pero luego te diste cuenta de que si algo le pasaba a Draco, él sería el heredero y no podías permitir que un mestizo se quedara con todo ¿Verdad? Así que eliminaste la mayoría de los genes de tu esposo de él, solo manteniendo los suficientes como para que tenga sus ojos.  
Dime ¿Qué excusa usaste? ¿De que estabas aterrado de que fuera un hombre lobo? ⸺ se burló. Era una sensación gratificante darse cuenta que el otro hombre no era una blanca paloma, solo se había salido con la suya porque tomó mejores decisiones y no había sido pescado en el acto.  
⸺Tú no sabes nada. ⸺ Su otro yo murmuró, Lucius no pudo evitar la curiosidad. No había podido preguntar, así que quitar información de él era más beneficioso.  
⸺Entonces cuéntame. ⸺ mantuvo su voz burlona notando como el otro lo observaba en desafío pero al final el menor se sentó en una de las sillas.  
⸺Me acosté con él. ⸺  
⸺ ¿Eh? ⸺ eso desequilibró un poco a Lucius, no había esperado ese tema. Si, él se había acostado con el hombre pero porque era su esposo ¡Realmente había preferido no imaginar al otro yendo hacia los brazos del de su vida!  
⸺Con el Remus de tu tiempo. Me acosté con él⸺ el joven estaba serio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El Lucius mayor apretó los labios sintiendo como la furia lo llenaba.  
⸺ ¿¡Cómo diablos!? ⸺ se levantó, horrorizado mientras se alejaba, maldita sea, odiaba no tener su varita ¡Debería hechizar a ese niño!   
⸺Él dijo que eras virgen. ⸺ sonrió divertido recordándolo fugazmente, tratando de usar esa información para avergonzar más al otro.  
⸺A diferencia de ti, prefiero mantener mi dominio. ⸺ se quejó tratando de subir sus muros, no quería mostrarse afectado.   
⸺Y aun así te acostaste con mi esposo. ⸺ acusó el más joven cruzándose de brazos, molesto.  
⸺Es aterrador. ⸺ murmuró Lucius, calmándose al fin. Notó como el más joven se tensaba ⸺Pero… de alguna forma… es demasiado dominante. Te empuja hasta al borde, donde te rompe en mil pedazos y luego te rearma despacio. ⸺ susurró ⸺Y cuando te tiene tan vulnerable, es como que si te diera veritaserum. ⸺ no debería ser tan sincero pero necesita saber. Necesita pensar que no fue débil, si no que el cuerpo en el que estaba lo era.  
⸺Si, lo sé. Se hace dueño de ti, por completo. No puedes mentirle, no puedes resistirte. Porque ya no te perteneces, si no eres suyo. ⸺ el más joven cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras hablaba ⸺Es más fuerte cerca de la luna llena. Creo que tiene que ver con que es una criatura oscura, pero nunca se aprovecha demasiado de eso.  
Solo cuando nota que hay algo demasiado raro. Debió notarlo y como no pudo probarse que tú no eras tú, trató por otros medios. ⸺ suspiró con fuerza negando débilmente.   
⸺ ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con él como… lobo? ⸺ preguntó sin poder evitarlo, desde que lo había visto en su otra forma esa pregunta rondaba en su mente.   
El Lucius joven rió.  
⸺No te lo diré ¿Por qué, lo hiciste así? ⸺ Una sonrisa cruel asomó en sus labios y el ex mortífago pensó que realmente parecían reflejos.  
⸺ ¡No, claro que no! ¡Solo estuve ahí cuando estaba convertido pero no me hizo nada! ⸺ trató de sonar lo más ofendido y frío posible, haciendo una mueca de asco.  
⸺Entonces no te responderé ni sí ni no. ⸺ el joven rió de nuevo.  
⸺Espero que no te hayas embarcado en una relación sentimental porque tendré que romperla. ⸺ cambió de tema pensando en que otras tonterías podría haber hecho ese hombre.  
⸺El Remus de tu mundo es tu compañero, no te ama, pero te desea. Es solo sexo, tal vez te convenga. No hay sentimientos grandes y si logras descontrolarlo, debe ser igual de exigente que mi esposo. ⸺ se encogió de hombros.  
⸺Yo no me asociaría con alguien como él.⸺ el mayor habló rápidamente rechazando la idea enseguida. No era algo que necesitara una vez que estuviera en su vida, de la cual esperaba llegar vivo de nuevo.   
⸺Pero te gustó que mi esposo te follara, solo deja que el tuyo te folle. ⸺ se mofó, eso hizo casi enrojecer al patriarca.  
⸺ ¡Pero no me permitiré esa debilidad en mi mundo!  
⸺Pero piensa eso, es un héroe de guerra. Tiene debilidad por ti, es tu compañero. Puedes ofrecerle sexo, con el tiempo puede ocurrir algo. Alguna chispa entre ambos ¿No lo crees?   
Si quieres recuperar tu reputación debes cambiar radicalmente. ⸺ el más joven empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho, podía ver el horror y desagrado en el rostro del mayor pero no se detuvo hasta terminar. El mortífago suspiró con fuerza y analizó la nueva información, asintió.  
⸺Tienes un punto.⸺ Admitió al fin. Un Malfoy podía perder solo con otro Malfoy y sin duda ese lo era.  
⸺Siempre lo tengo. ⸺ sonrió pasando su mano por su cabello, en un gesto divertido pero notándose cansado.  
⸺ ¿Descubriste como cambiamos de cuerpo? ⸺ preguntó al fin.  
⸺Sí. ⸺ se pasó la mano por el cabello. ⸺Creo que recuerdas que fuiste parte de un ritual, moriste. Ese ritual era para intercambiar tu alma por la de otro, para quedarse con tu dinero y tu vida, pero justo en el momento que tu alma se desprendía el veneno que me dieron a mi dio efecto.  
¿Cuánta probabilidad de que ambos fuéramos desprendidos de nuestra alma al mismo tiempo había? No lo sé, pero parece que tenemos alguna conexión. De alguna forma nuestras vidas se conectan tanto que fue posible que en vez de volver al cuerpo correspondiente las intercambiáramos.   
El veneno que creo que me dieron a mi actúa extraño, muchos piensan que es más una fantasía. Te deja sin dejar rastro, lo que supuestamente hace es quitarte el alma. Y bueno, tu ritual era para intercambiarnos y eso hizo.   
Solo tuve que tomar una poción para que el efecto se revirtiera, es más fácil quitar el efecto que ponerlo. Aunque me dijeron que podía morir. ⸺ se encogió de hombros. Había tratado de rearmar los hechos, no estaba seguro de a quien culpar pero estaba seguro que esa noche había muerto al menos por unos segundos.  
Lo suficientes como para que ambos intercambiaran el alma pero no los suficientes como para que ambos murieran totalmente.  
⸺ ¿Crees que Pettigrew te envenenó? ⸺ se aventuró, recordaba lo que Potter le había gritado  
⸺No sé porque lo haría. ⸺ el más joven admitió, apretando los labios como aun estando reacio a creer que alguien de los amigos de su esposo lo haría. El mortífago rodó los ojos con exasperación.  
⸺Se enteraron que Draco no es el hijo de Remus y creo que creen que lo tienes demasiado manipulado así que querían matarte. ⸺ informó.  
⸺ ¿Quiénes? ⸺ apretó los labios, tenso.  
⸺Potter, creo que usó a la rata pero no funcionó. Ellos simplemente creyeron que el veneno era mentira o esa es mi suposición. Lo descubrirás mejor cuando vuelvas⸺ se mordió la lengua preguntándose si era necesario decirle al más joven en qué estado había perdido el conocimiento.  
Realmente era bueno pensar que él no debería lidiar con ello.  
⸺No creí que Potter fuera el tipo asesino. Harry es un gran chico. ⸺ el aristócrata suspiró, realmente le agradaba su yerno.  
⸺Creo que también se había enamorado de ti y te odiaba por ello. ⸺ el Lucius más joven resopló, obviamente sin creerlo así que el mayor continuó ⸺Me desmayé después que le dijera a Draco que Remus no era su padre y después de que comentó lo del veneno.  
⸺ ¿¡Que hizo que!? ⸺ el horror atravesó su rostro pero solo unos segundos antes de que pudiera recomponerse ⸺Si llegó a volver deberé hacerme cargo de muchas cosas. Arreglo un poco tu vida y tú desbaratas la mía. ⸺ miró hacia otro lado algo enojado pero sin poder estarlo del todo.  
Había tenido varias oportunidades para decirle a Draco pero no había aprovechado ninguna de ellas.   
⸺Pretendía quedarme, pero luego me di cuenta lo parecido que eras a mí. Y extraño a mi Draco. ⸺ no iba a volver a la vida del otro, prefería no enfrentarse al drama familiar ¡Por Merlín, no! Además debería explicar el recuerdo y era mejor que el otro arreglara eso. Prefería tener los problemas que conllevaba ser un ex mortífago.  
⸺Si mueves tus cartas bien, lo recuperaras. Y aun puedes tener un buen sexo. Con el juramento inquebrantable ninguno de los dos puede causar rumores del otro. ⸺ El mayor casi quiso resoplar.  
¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con el sexo?  
⸺Tuviste suerte, pudiste haber terminado con una peor vida. ⸺ habló de pronto pensando en que si era algo envidiable. Había tomado decisiones malas y errores garrafales pero solo por estar en contacto con las personas correctas había sido perdonado por todo.  
⸺Pague por cada uno de mis errores.⸺ el más joven habló como leyendo sus pensamientos.  
⸺ ¿Dejándote someter todo lo que él necesitara? ⸺ no pudo evitar burlarse.  
⸺No, eso fue porque realmente me gustaba. Él se contenía pero cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre lo de Draco no lo hizo.  
Me rompió emocionalmente para volverme a armar. Tuve que confiar totalmente en él y lo hice. Lo amo. ⸺ Lo último lo dijo sonriendo un poco, con una vulnerabilidad brillando en sus ojos que hizo que el ex mortífago se asqueara.  
⸺ ¿Solo te perdonó porque puede hacerte su perra en su cama? ⸺ volvió a atacar hablando con desdén.  
⸺No. Tú no lo entenderías, pero hay cosas que con trabajo se perdonan. Cuando decidimos tener a Eltanin fui transparente, le dije todo. Desde cómo me sentía y porque quería mantener la línea sangre limpia, él lo entendió.  
Luego de eso nos abrimos completamente, él no es del todo inocente tampoco.   
Por un tiempo, nos usamos mutuamente.   
Pero luego de esa gran piedra entendí la lección. Pudimos madurar mucho más como pareja y decidimos seguir luchando por lo nuestro.  
Yo me rendí ante él.  
Ame que no me pidiera que me volviera sumiso fuera de la cama. Siempre me deja verme poderoso y denota que yo tengo las riendas, que yo me hago cargo de mis empresas, que yo manejo mi dinero. Amo esas atenciones, como nota cuando necesito apoyo y lo hace muy sutil para evitar que me vean como que si fuera débil. ⸺ él sonrió con ternura, Lucius frunció el ceño sin poder evitar sentir algo de envidia. Volteó la mirada apretando los labios.  
El amor era ridículo.  
Amaba a su hijo y Cissy era su mejor amiga, pero el sentimiento lo hacía ver débil. Pero para recuperar a su hijo debía dejar algunas cosas atrás.   
Ambos hablaron, se dijeron con detalle lo que cada uno había hecho. Una vez que pensaron en que decir y cómo manejarlo se levantaron.  
Había dos puertas, cada uno sabía cuál era la suya.  
⸺Espero que aproveches los cambios que hice en tu vida. ⸺ El más joven se burló, Lucius rodó los ojos y prefirió no decir nada.  
Cuando abrieron las puertas, lo hicieron a la vez.  
Primero una luz lo cegó, luego el aire los golpeó con fuerza.  
Después, solo podían escuchar sus propios intentos por respirar.   
Y al fin, abrieron los ojos en su propia vida de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!  
Realmente me quedaron algunas ideas dando vueltas sobre que ocurrió cuando cada uno volvió a su dimensión  
¿Lucius bueno pero no tan bueno podrá hacerle frente al drama familiar? ¿El mortifago que decisiones tomara respecto a Draco y Remus?  
Pero por ahora debo darle punto final al proyecto.  
Tal vez en algun momento haga una segunda parte. 
> 
> ¡Besos!


	5. Extras!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas escenas que ocurrieron antes de que cada Lucius volviera a su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haré la segunda parte cuando termine algunos de mis otros fics :D Gracias por leer.

**Extra: Remus, luego de la luna llena en la que Lucius motrífago -aunque él no sabía que no era su esposo- estuvo con él. **

* * *

  
.

* * *

  
Suspiró quedándose recostado en el pasto un poco más. La poción de Severus de nuevo lo había ayudado enormemente, casi no se había lastimado y no había lastimado a Lucius.   
Las sensación como lobo eran distintas y había sentido de nuevo algo extraño en su marido. Ya lo había sentido antes, un par de veces, solía suceder cuando Lucius estaba demasiado nervioso o ocultaba algo demasiado grande.   
Ya no sabía que hacer.  
El mal presentimiento no dejaba de crecer, había mantenido el sexo porque era el lugar seguro para ambos.  
Con los años había aprendido que muchas veces Lucius se guardaba cosas para si, problemas en el trabajo, dudas sobre sus actos o amigos. Y en base a eso tomaba malas decisiones o decisiones que no le correspondía tomar solo.   
Normalmente cuando era algo del trabajo lo decía luego de un tiempo, una vez que lo tuviera más o menos controlado. Si era algo personal sería más rápido si sentía que todo estaba normal.  
Sabía que en la cama Lucius se desligaba de obligaciones, lo ayudaba a relajarse y bajar sus barreras. Lo había mantenido constante por la luna llena y, también, para tratar de que él pudiera tener mejores momentos.   
Pero en esos momentos la mala sensación no dejaba de crecer y Lucius se había negado a responder preguntas. Ni siquiera estando tan vulnerable había dicho algo y eso lo tenía asustado.  
¿Realmente quería saber que había pasado ahora?   
Las peleas más fuertes siempre venían con ese patrón. Lucius esquivando, guardando hasta que terminaba por confesar.  
Llevaban años sin una pelea fuerte y no estaba muy apurado para hacer estallar lo que fuera que había ahora.  
Era momento de soltar.   
Podría sobrellevarlo directamente pero Lucius siempre fue bueno yéndose por la tangente. Presionarlo solo lo haría escapar.  
Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras se sentaba sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.  
¡Había algo mal! ¡Algo, pero no podía saber que!   
Trataba de seguir la rutina, aumentando sus horas juntos aunque fuera físicamente porque sabía que ese lugar siempre era seguro para Lucius, pero ya se había vuelto incomodo.   
¿Habría otra persona? ¿De pronto descubrió que tal vez sus sentimientos habían menguado con el tiempo?   
Lily le había dicho que podría estar pasando una etapa por “el nido vacío”. Draco se casaba, Eltanin en Hogwarts y Teddy siendo cuidado por su heredero. Tal vez su manera de sobrellevarlo era evitarlos a todos ellos.   
¿Pero de tan de repente? ¿Solo se levantó un día y cambió?   
Aunque analizaba lo que había pasado ese día una y otra vez no encontraba nada raro. No había palabras extrañas ni frases, Lucius estaba perfectamente bien antes de que fueran a dormir.   
No había manera que no fuera él. Si hubiera salido de la cama él se hubiera despertado, habían dormido muy bien.   
¿Habría cosas que no recordaba?   
Notaba la fascinación por Draco pero no tenía ese mismo cariño hacia el bebé.  
¿Era porque Draco era un sangre pura? ¿Después de tantos años los ideales de su padre volvían a hacer mella en él?   
Se vistió parándose. Ya no podía con esa mala sensación, debería tratar de hablar o simplemente darle su espacio y esperar.  
Se sintió un cobarde. No quería abordar el tema directamente, temía lo que descubriría y que fuera mucho peor que los errores que ambos habían cometido antes.   
¿Podía perdonar una vez más?   
Tal vez lo mejor era concentrarse en Draco y en su boda, en calmar a James y tal vez hablar con Lily. Tenía que hablar si o si con Severus, él podría tener una mejor opción de lo que hacer ahora que no fuera esperar.   
Mantenerse en un estado cariñoso tal vez ayudaría, la sensación de que estaba siendo infiel cada vez era más fuerte y no la entendía.  
Fuera lo que fuera, empezaría a hacerle caso a esa sensación. Sus instintos licanos debían ser más pulidos que los humanos. No evitaría a Lucius, podía mantenerse cerca de una manera inocente hasta decidir bien el próximo paso.   
De nuevo sentía que estaba jugando con fuego. 

* * *

  
**Extra: Unos días antes de que James revelara la verdad de Draco a todos y Lucius se desmayara, Lucius y Severus tuvieron una conversación. **

* * *

  
.

* * *

  
Observó de reojo a Lupin mientras seguía escribiendo, ambos estaban compartiendo escritorio mientras trabajaban, estaban sentados frente al otro pero además de los roces en sus manos cuando trataban de agarrar algo al mismo tiempo no había pasado nada.   
No sabía como reaccionar a los toques inocentes, en esas semanas se había acostumbrado al hombre que lo llevaba a la cama a menudo, fuera de ella Lupin le daba su espacio al menos que estuvieran con los niños.   
No era como que si no fuera cariñoso fuera de la cama, porque lo era pero Lucius se había apartado de sus toques y el licántropo pareció entenderlo.   
Esperaba que Lupin solo pensara que estaba enojado con él o algo así.   
⸺El señor Snape esta aquí.⸺ avisó uno de los elfos lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada del todo.  
⸺Déjalo pasar⸺ dejó la pluma a un lado y movió su varita devolviendo los pergaminos a su lugar, Lupin se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que fue casi como una caricia.  
⸺Te dejo con él.⸺ se despidió antes de salir mientras el otro entraba. Severus lo saludó cordialmente y eso hizo que Lucius arqueara la ceja.  
⸺Lucius.⸺ saludó antes de sentarse donde antes estaba Lupin. Ambos hablaron de sus negocios por varios minutos, el rubio notó que su amigo lo miraba a los ojos directamente así que subió sus escudos de oclumancia lo que hizo que el de cabellos negros suspirara.  
⸺Lucius.⸺ su tono de voz era algo severo lo que hizo que el patriarca lo volviera a mirar antes de ordenar a los elfos que sirvieran algo para tomar.   
⸺¿Qué sucede?⸺ trató de parecer desinteresado mientras agarraba una de las copas de vino, extendiéndole la otra a su acompañante.   
⸺No siempre podrás evitar el tema yendo a la cama. Tu esposo ya se está cansando.⸺ Severus no se relajó en lo absoluto, lo estaba mirando como analizando cada movimiento. Lucius apartó la mirada para ponerla sobre el vino tinto.   
⸺No se de que estás hablando.⸺ Lo mejor era evitar el tema, aunque era realmente fácil desviarlo cuando estaba con el rubio trigo sabía que su amigo era un hueso duro de roer. Él no retrocedería.   
⸺Si se de lo que hablo, Lucius. Solo tu no estás notando que él esta bastante estresado con todo.⸺   
¿Severus se preocupada por Lupin? Eso era interesante. Tal vez habían sido amigos una vez que el grupito tonto dejó de molestarlo. Aunque seguro se llevaba mal con James.   
Ah… seguramente no tuvo ningún accidente con el hombre lobo, por lo tanto no debería haber tensión entre ellos.  
¿Cómo Lupin terminó con salir con él y no con Severus, por ejemplo? Serían buena pareja. Ambos estudiosos y mestizos.   
⸺Hemos estado bien.⸺ Habló cuando notó que el silencio se hizo más intenso, dejó la copa suavemente sobre su escritorio antes de sacar unas cartas que debía leer.   
⸺Que se acuesten no significa que todo este bien. Lucius, lo sabes. Él solo te esta dando por tu lado.⸺ el menor también dejó su copa aun con casi todo el contenido intacto.  
⸺Si, claro. Como que si yo empezara.⸺ se burló.   
⸺Él empieza porque sabe que lo necesitas. Si no quisieras lo negarías.⸺ el hombre suspiró agarrando de nuevo la copa, Lucius se sintió algo incomodo. Quería decirle que dejara de tratar de entrar a su mente pero no quería una pelea innecesaria. Después de todo Severus no lo estaba intentando con demasiada fuerza, dándole la opción de rechazarlo.  
⸺Estamos bien.⸺ repitió, recordando de pronto una conversación similar cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas entre Cissy y él. Fue casi nostálgico como el hombre frente a él era y no era su amigo.  
Le hubiera gustado que sobreviviera. Había cosas por las que tenía que disculparse, aunque nunca lo haría directamente, pero tal vez con regalos y una carta insinuándolo…   
Se preguntó porque no hizo nada por evitarlo. En ese momento solo pensaba en Draco, incluso cuando sabía que probablemente sería la ultima vez que viera a Severus no fue capaz de disculparse.   
Si hubiera sido más valiente…   
⸺¿Qué día nació Draco?⸺ Lucius clavó sus ojos en él mientras fruncía el ceño, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
⸺Cinco de junio, 1980⸺ respondió en automático.   
⸺¿Qué clima había ese día?⸺ Severus lo observaba y eso lo hacía sentir algo incomodo. Sabía que estaba buscando cualquier rastro de duda en su rostro.   
⸺Estaba lloviendo.⸺ No mostró nerviosismo. Debía agarrarse a la opción de que esas cosas pasaron igual que en su propia vida.   
⸺¿Su madre?⸺  
⸺Narcissa.⸺   
⸺Ella no quiso verlo cuando nació ¿Cómo la convenciste de hacerlo?⸺ Severus lo miró y Lucius se quedó callado sintiendo algo de pánico por unos momentos. Conocía a Cissy, a su Cissy pero seguramente no eran tan distintas ¿Verdad?   
⸺Ella nunca se negaría a verlo.⸺ Miró a los ojos de su amigo notando como este lo miraba unos segundos más antes de volver a su copa, Lucius sintió que podía relajarse más.   
⸺¿Qué fue lo que hizo que no quisieras recibir la marca tenebrosa?⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar mirar hacia el antebrazo tapado de Snape. Seguramente ninguno de los dos tenía la marca.   
El rubio se quedó callado. Recordaba ligeramente una conversación con Draco, él se lo había gritado ¿Por qué otra razón, si no…?   
⸺El señor oscuro era un mestizo.⸺ Severus se relajó un poco pero aun lo observaba inquisitivamente, era obvio que tenía sus propias dudas.   
⸺El día que te casaste estabas nervioso, te dije algo ¿Qué fue?⸺ tomó un trago de vino, no recordaba que Severus le hubiera dicho algo cuando se casó con Cissy. Él no solía calmarlo con palabras.  
⸺No me dijiste nada.⸺ no se movió sabiendo que Severus conocía sus movimientos de nerviosismo, no debería mostrarlos ya que las preguntas eran fáciles.   
⸺¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre para Eltanin?⸺   
No pudo evitar alarmarse, el niño no existía en su vida así que de él no sabía absolutamente nada. Podía decir porque era una estrella de constelación Draco pero ¿Por qué la elegiría en particular? Siempre había sido más de constelaciones e -irónicamente- de lunas.   
⸺Yo no lo elegí, lo hizo Draco.⸺ Nunca podría engañar al Severus de su propia vida pero este no había sido espía ni había sido perseguido por la muerte de su mejor amiga. Incluso se le hacía curioso que no estuviera con Lily.   
El pocicionista suspiró y asintió, Lucius se preguntó que tan malo sería bromear con el interrogatorio pero no quería jugar con su suerte.   
⸺Si no fueras bueno evitándolo, usaría Veritaserum.⸺ Habló el profesor siendo sincero, Lucius se tensó. No sabía que tan bueno era él, pero agradecía que su otro yo si fuera bueno en ello.   
⸺¿Lo amas?  
⸺¿A quien?  
⸺Remus.⸺ el nombre lo dijo con cuidado y casi burlón.   
⸺¿Lo llamas por el nombre?⸺ arqueó la ceja algo divertido.   
⸺Lo he hecho desde hace años. ¿Lo amas?⸺ parpadeó, estuvo a punto de decir que no sin filtro.  
Miró hacia Severus entrecerrando los ojos preguntándose en que momento se había distraído para que el hombre pusiera la poción en el vino ¿El elfo lo sirvió con la poción? Pero diría algo al menos que Lupin le diera orden directa de obedecer a Severus sin decirle nada.   
⸺Si, y no necesito Veritaserum para decirlo.⸺ podía ser bueno mintiendo. Al menos parecía que su poder contra la poción se mantenía en el cuerpo, como un mecanismo de defensa aprendido de forma automática. ⸺¿Me das el antídoto? Es molesto.⸺ reclamó.   
⸺Para lograr lo que te propusiste hiciste algo… ilegal. Mucho. ¿Qué fue?⸺ Severus había levantado la copa antes de beber el contenido. El rubio se quedó en silencio y acarició el vidrio con sus dedos.   
⸺Según a que meta te refieras.⸺ neutral. No podía mostrarse de otra manera. Por un lado sentía ganas de decir la verdad, que no era él, pero eso arruinaría absolutamente todo.   
⸺Algo que pudo evitar el peor error de tu vida.⸺   
Debía referirse a la marca. Lucius miró hacia su brazo.  
Su padre había sido insistente ante ese camino a pesar de que su madre había querido quedarse neutral. Ella decía que un Malfoy no usa las armas en las guerras, solo esperaba y apoyaba al equipo ganador cuando todo estaba terminando.   
Su padre lo amaba bastante, era algo frío pero consentidor. Su madre había sido un poco más dura.  
Abraxas hubiera podido vivir de él tomara una marca o no, aunque hubiera estado rencoroso. Pero no aceptaría el matrimonio con alguien que no fuera sangre pura.   
En su vida él había muerto enfermo.   
⸺Mate a alguien.⸺ y esas palabras sonaron casi duras en su boca. Había asesinado como mortífago pero se preguntó si el Lucius de ahí había sido capaz de alzar la varita contra su propio padre.  
¿Tal vez el Abraxas de ahí era más fanático del señor oscuro? ¿Era más cruel?   
Por lo que había investigado su madre había muerto durmiendo, un año antes de que Abraxas muriera.   
Veneno, seguramente.   
Uno indetectable.   
Y tenía al mejor hombre en pociones como amigo.   
Miró hacia Severus tratando de no sentirse sorprendido ante el hilo macabro de sus pensamientos.   
⸺Te pedí un veneno.⸺ murmuró por lo bajo. Severus lo vio y sonrió un poco antes de tender el vial del antídoto.   
Parecía que había disipado las dudas del hombre pero eso solo lo llenaba a él de preguntas.  
¿Mató a su padre? ¿O a quien? Tal vez a otra persona, pero la respuesta había logrado sacarlo del aprieto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final Remus no pudo decidir su siguiente paso XD


	6. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vista de lo que ocurrirá en la segunda parte   
¡La traere en un par de semanas!   
Estoy tratando de terminar "No te metas con el lobo" que se ha alargado más de la cuenta XD

Lucius abrió los ojos sintiendo varios hechizos sobre él, seguramente estaba internado en el hospital. Se incorporó aun mirando hacia la pared blanca sintiendo su cabeza palpitar, se sentía mareado y desorientado, de pronto sus recuerdos de los últimos meses empezaban a revolverse como que si quisieran desaparecer pero no pudieran.  
⸺ ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ⸺ El grito del niño lo trajo a la realidad, miró hacia su costado donde un pequeño niño rubio con una bufanda Slytherin lo observaba.  
⸺Eltanin…⸺ murmuró sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, no le importó estar rodeado de hechizos que controlaban sus signos vitales, se incorporó todo lo que pudo y abrazó al niño con fuerza.  
Estaba en casa, de nuevo.   
El pequeño sollozó entre sus brazos aferrándose a él, Lucius dejó varios besos en su cabello y en su rostro sintiendo sus propias lágrimas también.  
⸺Creí… creí que nos despertarías ¡Papá! ⸺ lloró el niño como que si no tuviera más de siete años cuando en realidad ya estaba en Hogwarts. El patriarca acarició su mejilla mientras analizaba su rostro, sus ojos mieles seguían tan intensos como siempre, sus mejillas seguían llenas y rosadas, aunque ahora mojadas por las lágrimas, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla que seguramente se había hecho mientras él no estaba, su cabello rubio estaba más largo, le llegaba a los hombros y lo mantenía suelto. A pesar de sus rasgos finos se notaba que era un niño y no una niña.   
⸺Te extrañe mucho, mi amor. ⸺ susurró muy bajo sintiendo el corazón latir en su garganta antes de presionar de nuevo al niño contra su pecho, Eltanin se acurrucó aferrándose a él y ahí fue cuando notó que tenía puesto una túnica blanca de los centros de salud. Alzó su vista mirando hacia la puerta donde un medimago observaba la escena con una suave sonrisa pero al ver tras este no pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera.  
De nuevo todos los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente.  
Estaba en casa, en su casa.  
Remus se acercó despacio para luego sentarse donde estaba Eltanin antes de que este subiera a la camilla, no dijo nada, solo lo observó dudando y Lucius se preguntó si ellos sabían que había cambiado en él o iba a tener que explicarlo. Quería estirar su mano y tocarlo pero de pronto sintió esa culpa instalándose en su estómago.  
Culpa y celos, en partes iguales. Había pensado que no importaba, que no le importaba pero si lo hacía.   
Desvió su mirada tratando de que esta no delatara todo lo que estaba pensando y besó el cabello de su hijo abrazándolo más, acunándolo un poco sintiendo las lágrimas sobre su pecho.  
Fue Remus quien al final acercó su mano y agarró la suya, besando sus nudillos y haciendo que levantara el rostro hacia él.  
⸺Seis meses. ⸺ murmuró suavemente, Lucius lo miró confundido y el rubio trigo suspiró ⸺Estuviste en coma seis meses. ⸺ informó, parecía tener cuidado con sus palabras como midiendo sus reacciones.  
⸺Seis… ¿meses? ⸺ Para él no había hablado tanto con su otro yo. Tal vez incluso todo lo que vivió… ¿Fue producto de que estaba en coma? ¿No era cierto lo del ritual, lo del Lucius mortífago, lo de la otra línea de tiempo? ⸺ ¿Dónde está Draco y Teddy? ⸺ preguntó preocupado ¿Se habría casado ya a pesar de que no había estado consiente?  
⸺Draco vino a visitarte seguido pero está enojado contigo, dale un par de días antes de que se acerque a hablar. James le dijo sobre que yo no era su padre bilógico. ⸺ explicó aunque Lucius notó la amargura al decir el nombre de su amigo.  
Entonces no había sido solo producto de su mente. El otro Lucius si había estado en su vida y él en la del otro.   
⸺Remus yo…⸺ no sabía que quería explicar, que quería decir. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lo extrañó muchísimo pero también sentía una profunda vergüenza ¿Cómo podía ir y hacer como si nada cuando justo antes de volver había besado al otro? ¡Si, eran la misma persona, ambos era Remus pero…!   
⸺Hablaremos luego, de todo. ⸺ lo tranquilizó, Lucius cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su frente y sonrió al notar que besaba la mejilla del pequeño también. ⸺Ahora deben revisarte. ⸺ susurró con cuidado antes de alzar a Eltanin quien se aferró a su padre enseguida mientras el medimago se acercaba.  
Lucius los observó a los dos y sonrió.  
Se sentía feliz de volver, pero la tensión entre ellos era algo que debería arreglar de nuevo.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Abrió los ojos confundido, sentía que miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza así que tardó varios minutos en incorporarse. Siseó al notar que estaba desnudo y miró confundido los símbolos que había sobre su cuerpo.  
Oh, era el ritual para volver.   
Respiró profundo sin saber cómo sentirse, una sensación de pérdida se había instalado en su pecho pero también de anticipación. Quería volver a ver a su Draco, ver que estuviera bien.  
Debió haberse despedido del Severus de la otra línea de tiempo, había olvidado lo bueno que era hablar con él y de nuevo, nunca más podría hacerlo.  
Miró el lugar preguntándose si le habían dejado algo de ropa sonriendo al notar que sí, limpió los restos de sangre que quedaban sobre él notando que la herida estaba curada, antes de colocarse las prendas.  
Respiró profundo mientras se paraba apoyando una mano en el borde de donde minutos antes había estado acostado, no estaba su varita así que suponía que no tenía más opción de salir.  
¿Hacía cuantas horas estuvo ahí? ¿A alguien le habría importado?   
Aunque el otro Lucius le había dicho que Narcissa y Draco estaban enterados de lo que pasaría.   
Bien, no era momento de ir hacia atrás. No iba poder quedarse en ese lugar para siempre así que se impulsó para dar un par de pasos que se sintieron inestables pero al llegar a la puerta sentía que podía hacerlo sin caerse.   
¿Draco estaría decepcionado?  
Negó con la cabeza. Sí, todos parecían querer más al otro Lucius pero no importaba, él era ahora el que estaba aquí y esta era su vida, e iba a aprovecharla aunque no tuviera la mitad de las cosas que el otro. Y la única razón por la cual eso lo enojaba era porque no le gustaba perder y por vanidad.  
Abrió la puerta y la empujó, cerró los ojos ante la cantidad de luz y tardó en abrirlos sin que sus ojos lagrimearan. Miró la sala y luego de varios segundos pudo enfocar al joven que estaba parado en la puerta mirándolo con expectativa y curiosidad.  
⸺ ¿Padre? ⸺ preguntó, casi serio mientras se acercaba. Lucius asintió y el chico sonrió de lado, notó enseguida que su hijo no sabía si estrecharle la mano o que así que simplemente se acercó y acarició la mejilla del menor. Draco dio un respingo y lo miró.   
⸺He vuelto. ⸺ acarició la mejilla de su hijo con el pulgar manteniendo su rostro neutral aunque por dentro estaba desbordando de cariño. Quería abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero un Malfoy no se disculpaba y abrazarlo podría darle las señales incorrectas.   
Draco sonrió.  
⸺Me alegro que estés de vuelta en casa, padre. ⸺ inclinó ligeramente su cabeza apoyando un poco sus dedos sobre los de su padre. Fue un gesto bastante sutil, diferente a los abrazos que aclamaba el pequeño Teddy, diferente a la sonrisa fresa y completamente feliz del Draco de la otra vida y muy diferente a los gestos de Lupin.   
No pudo evitar el sentimiento de añoranza.  
Se había acostumbrado mal a esas cosas.   
⸺Lucius. ⸺ La voz de Narcissa los hizo separarse, él se acercó a ella y besó su mano.  
⸺Cissy. ⸺ dijo de manera caballerosa antes de soltarla.  
⸺Estás de nuevo con nosotros. ⸺ Ella lo observó directo a sus ojos, aun con una mirada seria.  
⸺Eso parece. ⸺ se obligó a no sonreír ya que se le había hecho costumbre en esos meses mostrarse un poco más abierto pero debía volver a poner las restricciones en sus expresiones.  
⸺Me alegro. ⸺ Y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de estrechar su mano. No había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la Cissy del otra vida y no se arrepentía de eso, así no tenía con quien compararla. Ambos seguían siendo amigos después de todo y su actitud hacia él no iba a cambiar.  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Draco lo miraba como que si quisiera preguntarle un millón de cosas y casi hizo que su estómago se revolviera pensar que seguro sería sobre la otra línea temporal ¿Qué le decía? ¿Te casaste con Potter y tuviste un hijo con él? ¿Agradece de que James este muerto o sería capaz de envenenarte?  
⸺Disculpen… Ahora, estoy cansado. ⸺ habló tratando de sonar cortes, Cissy le sonrió antes de mirar a Draco.  
⸺Bueno, hace veinticuatro horas que estabas ahí. No quisimos entrar para evitar perturbar el ritual, así que lávate y come algo. Nosotros estaremos aquí mañana temprano. ⸺ ni siquiera preguntó, Lucius jamás se quejaba de eso. Si algo salía mal podía decir que no era su idea.  
Apretó los labios.  
¿Eso no sonaba a alguien que le gustaba que tomaran la responsabilidad por él?  
⸺Entonces los espero para desayunar. ⸺ ignoró el pensamiento.  
⸺Si, nos vemos, Lucius. ⸺ ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como despedida antes de salir.  
⸺Adiós, padre. ⸺ se despidió Draco con un asentimiento antes de caminar tras su madre. Cuando ambos se fueron esperó varios minutos antes de salir, caminó directamente a su habitación y por un momento se sintió confundido ante la falta de fotos cuando recordó que él no las tenía.   
Agarró la varita que ahora tenía y suspiró. Iba a extrañar su varita, el otro si tenía la de siempre.  
⸺Twinky, prepara el baño. ⸺ ordenó apenas apareció la elfina, esta asintió y desapareció. Casi al instante otro elfo apareció.  
⸺ ¡Amo, amo! La ama dijo que preguntáramos primero, el señor Lupin ha venido a hacer su trabajo habitual en la biblioteca ¿Le dejamos entrar? ⸺ El elfo lo miraba nervioso, moviendo sus manos. Lucius observó a la criatura haciéndola retroceder.  
Debería decir que no, cerrar el ciclo y empezar como que si nada hubiera pasado. Él no era más que un mestizo y no debería estar tocando sus libros ¡Sus carísimos y antiguos libros!  
Alzó la barbilla y miró hacia la ventana.   
Si algo podía obtener que tuviera su otro yo, era a Draco. Lo demás no le interesaba además de, claro, el poder y el dinero.  
⸺Si, déjalo. Con el servicio usual. ⸺  
Se levantó caminando hacia el baño mientras maldecía en voz baja.  
Solo era una debilidad que se ahogaría con el tiempo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como habrán notado hay dos Lucius, según que vida tuvieron.  
La verdad estoy ansiosa de que sucederá si alguna vez pueden encontrarse XD


End file.
